


Inevitable

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 在Tony打赌输给了Steve之后，他不得不经历一周的基础训练。要是他没有对超级士兵有非分之想的话。这会是相当漫长的一周。





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447401) by [Naxa1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818). 



Tony洗完澡之后， _终于_ 把那股青蛙的恶臭从身上除去，他决定去看看某个超级士兵是不是在主楼的客厅里闲逛。不出意外，Steve就在Tony认为他会出现的地方，坐在沙发上，刚洗完澡，穿着他的白色T恤和宽松的长裤。Steve的头发还是湿的，一小撮正垂在他的眼前。他的头发比平时稍长，Tony很喜欢。

他非常想做的就是走到那里，把那一缕头发拨开，然后亲吻他。

“嘿，先生。”Steve说道，打断Tony的白日梦。

“嘿，Cap，”Tony应道，坐到Steve旁边，“刚洗完澡把恶心的青蛙味道去掉了？”

“是的，擦洗只花了一个小时，但终于去掉那股味道了。”Steve揉了揉后脑勺，然后大笑。

Tony相当努力地让自己不去希望自己能和Steve一起洗澡。

“你的感觉如何？”Steve把一只手放到Tony肩膀上，轻柔的摩擦着。

“精疲力尽。荒蛮之地真的让我相当疲乏，我现在浑身酸痛。”Tony扮作一脸痛苦。

“待在这里，”Steve面露微笑，轻声道，“我很快就会回来。”

Tony在Steve起身离开的时候点点头。他感觉某种在复仇者解散的时候被遗忘的温暖和快乐。然后他们重组了队伍，Steve作为常量再次回到他的生活里，他对此不能再感激。即使过了这么多年，看见Steve像那样对他微笑还是会让他心动。

“给你。”Steve轻声说道，放下两颗止痛药和一杯热巧克力。

“哇哦。”Tony迅速把药和热巧克力拿起来，“谢谢。”

Steve哼哼了一声，然后坐回到Tony旁边，手里拿着自己那杯热巧克力。Tony大口吞下药丸，然后喝了一口温热的液体。交给Steve去了解他到底需要什么。

“你做的热巧克力是最棒的。”Tony高兴地叹了口气。

Steve笑了笑：“谢谢，这是我母亲的食谱。有些事情我永远不会忘记。”

“计划在某个时候分享一下吗？”

他羞怯地低下头，微笑道：“其实，我向我母亲保证过不会告诉任何人。”

Tony把没有拿着马克杯的那只手垂到沙发后面，然后转过身体面对着Steve。“然后自己藏起这美味巧克力的秘密？”

“不会，我只是向她保证在结婚之前不会告诉任何人。只能告诉我的伴侣，她说她想我只让自家人知道。”

“噢。”忽然间Tony就感觉不那么温暖了。他一想到Steve要结婚就觉得冷。他不应该有这样的感觉的，即使他总是对Steve有着强烈的情感，他知道Steve总有一天会找到某个人。抛开他的感受，他应该至少尝试去作为支持他的朋友出现，但Steve要结婚的形式只会让他感到不开心，这很滑稽，因为Tony总是说自己永远都会是单身汉。去他的，但是他可以马上和Steve结婚。“这个想法很不错。”这就是他能讲出来的话。

“她让我许诺的时候我还是个孩子，但我还是想要遵守它，为了她。”Steve解释道，他在想着母亲的时候看上去很严肃。

Tony咽下所有在他血管里流淌的嫉妒，成为配得上Steve的好朋友。他把手放到Steve的手上，然后握紧：“在你高兴地结婚并且实现这个承诺的时候，她会很开心的，Steve。”

他把手抽离，但是Steve很快又把它握住然后抓紧。Steve带着某种他从来没见过的紧张在注视着他，他不确定那意味着什么。

Steve对他微笑：“谢谢你，Tony。也许有一天我会实现的。”

Tony轻哼一声：“拜托，哪个女人拥有你都是她有福气。”

Steve的笑容消失了，但他还是没放开Tony的手：“也许吧。”

忽然间，跟Steve谈论他的爱情生活变得很不舒服，Tony终究还是把手抽了回来，从他那紧张的注视中转移视线。“那个，Cap，我想今天就这样吧。”他再也不能看向Steve，想着他有一天他会和某个人一起高兴地迈入婚姻殿堂，而那个人不是他。那个想法，Tony会和Steve结婚，不知道为什么感觉不是那么恐怖了，因为那个感觉就是很好，感觉很自然。一直以来，只有现在才会觉得那个想法很有趣；他意识到，Steve对他有多重要，他自己有多爱他。

“好吧，Tony。”Steve安静地说道。

Tony站起来，活动了一下身子，然后走进了厨房，Steve紧跟在他后面。他看着Steve拿起他的空马克杯，安静地清洗着。他转身离开，但是Steve抓住了他的手腕，让他停下脚步。

“你确定你还好吗？”

Tony发出一声笑声：“当然，Steve，没有比现在更好的了。”

“很好，”Steve露出一个淘气的笑容，“因为我没有忘记我们的打赌。”

“呃……什么？”Tony困惑地问道。他之前太专注于Steve温暖的手了。

“你甚至都没能离开你的科技几个小时，那意味着你会跟我做一个星期的基础训练。”

 _我勒个去，_ Tony想。他完全忘记了这回事 _。_

“明天是周六，所以我会给你整个周末去恢复从荒蛮之地那里的消耗，但你周一早上的第一件事，就是和我一起训练一整个星期。”

“我以为你可能就这么算了。”Tony叹了口气。

Steve放开他的手腕，笑道：“在你拍下我穿着你制作的靴子时的不堪并发布到网上之后？我可不这么想。”

“有道理。”

“好好休息，为周一做好准备，Tony，我可是很期待呢。”

Steve离开房间，而Tony忍不住注视着他离开。Steve是少数能够让他无言以对的人之一，再加上要一整周无间断地跟Steve相处，只有他们两个，在他这点幻想之下，不能够出岔子。

 _好吧 _，__ Tony想道， _这个星期会相当漫长 _。__


	2. Monday: The Beginning

周末他大多是在工作室里度过的。从荒蛮之地回来之后的第二天相当痛苦，事实上，Tony浑身酸痛，这正如他所料，而他在工作室里花的大多数时间都是为了不去想关于Steve的事。他总是意识到自己对超级士兵的感情，但他也总是仅仅把其称作迷恋。然后Steve发表的对婚姻的意见把一切都变得糟透了。

他没有想过这些，因为Steve从来没有去约会过。他没有表现出对某个人或者发展一段关系感兴趣，即使是复仇者们的第一次聚会，Steve也强调只是和复仇者们进行社交。而且，公平地说，第一次聚会的时候是他刚从冰里被找到不久，他不想寻求一段关系也是可以理解的。但那已经是几年前的事了，Tony已经非常接受自己对Steve有感觉这件事，而且从来没有感觉到过威胁，因为Steve从来不去约会。

然后Tony的内心想知道Steve在复仇者解散的时期有没有跟某人约会过。他们在那段时间有保持联系，偶尔也会一起出任务，但还是有很多空余的时间能让Steve遇上某个人。而Tony从没想过要去问Steve，因为说实话，他真的不想知道。

即使他在工作室里度过了周末，他的进度也没完成多少，只有战甲上的几处修补和几个很小的项目。这段时间真正占据了他的大脑的是Steve，他需要的是一个超级反派的出现，那样他就可以穿上战甲，把注意力转移开了。

周日比周六要简单一点，但在某个时候，Steve到工作室里把他拎出去了。

 _你需要休息。_ 这是他的原话。而Steve说这些不是因为Tony在第二天需要训练，他说这些是因为他在乎。Steve来到工作室的时候带了几个三明治、水、和更多的止痛药，他看上去忧心忡忡，Tony能做的就是轻易地举手投降，让他照顾他。一旦他吃完所有的食物，Steve就会让他去睡觉，并且又给了他一杯热巧克力，然后Steve微笑着说晚安，留下Tony和他满脑子的想法，以及一杯美妙的Steve自制热可可。

他没有马上去睡觉。他喝完热巧克力之后，玩了一会儿他的平板，然后疲惫占领上风，他失去了意识。他感觉自己才入睡了几秒钟，但很快，他让Jarvis设置的闹钟响了起来。他呻吟着看了看时间，还有十五分钟才到早上五点。

他想着，他 _特么 _的为什么__ 要把闹钟设置的这么早。

“你希望能在一天开始之前先喝杯咖啡，Sir。”Jarvis评论道。

噢，他一定是大声说了出来。

“小睡，Jarvis。”

“没问题，Sir。”

九分钟过去了，闹钟再次响起。

“你知道该怎么做，J。”Tony对着枕头呢喃。

闹钟声停了。“你知道在准确的九分钟之后闹钟会再次响起的吧，Sir。”

“那就把它完全停掉。”

“但是那样的话——”

“把。它。停。掉。”Tony命令道。

“别说我没警告过你。”这是Tony再次睡着之前最后听到的话。

 _我感到很暖和，比之前还要暖和。_ Tony想着，然后意识到这个想法有多奇怪，但他并不是不欢迎这种奇怪的满足感。他睁开眼睛，发现现在起码是上午了，房间里已经充满了光亮。窗户打开着，这肯定是Jarvis干的，温暖的阳光照在他脸上感觉很舒适。

但不是那个。有种很舒服的热度正紧靠着他。他想要转过身去，但在他想要动的那一秒钟，环在他腰上的那条强壮的手臂收紧了。

“Hmmm.”一阵低哼声，“现在还没到起床的时间呢，是吧？”

Tony在意识到声音的主人是谁之后立刻就僵住了。

“Steve？”

Steve咯咯地笑，亲吻了Tony的后颈。“当然啦，以为是别人吗？”

Tony闭上眼睛，打着哆嗦。Steve一直亲吻着他的脖子，鼻子也摩擦着，但是天啊，Tony不敢相信这感觉是多么的好。他一直知道Steve的温暖体温，但这热度紧贴着他的时候比他想象的还要好。就像Tony会想要Steve一直亲吻他的脖子一样，他想要更多那样的温度。

他转过身去面对着Steve，却看到一幅美丽的景象。Steve尚未完全清醒，他的眼睛微微睁开，头发也是一团糟，脸上有些微的胡渣，他正朝Tony露出最愚蠢、最开心的微笑。

Steve毫不犹豫地倾身前去亲吻Tony的嘴唇。

“早上好，我很惊讶你已经醒来了，考虑到你昨晚在工作室待到多晚。”

Tony笑了，都没去想Steve在说什么，快速地吻了回去。他想要这个很久了，他认为自己永远都不会放开。

Steve笑着加入了这个吻，并更加急切地回吻着。他们的亲吻很火辣、激情，Tony在呻吟的时候，Steve移动到了他上面。

_Tony。_

他听到有人叫他的名字，但Steve是不可能在他们嘴唇相触的时候叫他的。

_Tony！_

Tony把他推开。“怎么了？”

Steve脸色发红，一边眉毛扭曲：“有什么不对劲吗？”

“嗯，”Tony等着再次听到自己的名字，“没有，没什么，我们继续吧。”

Steve猛烈地俯身前去亲吻Tony的双唇，Tony能想到的只有自己正身处天堂。没有其他方式可以形容，他想过无数次，这会是什么样子的，而现在他终于能体验到了。

_Tony!_

这回Tony无视了它。如果他就这么无视掉那个声音，它自己就会消失了，而他就能够继续和Steve亲吻，因为他是那么的渴望——

“Tony！”

Steve大声吼道，Tony从床上弹了起来然后摔了下去。

“嗷。”他叫道。

“时间到了，我已经试着叫醒你有好几分钟了。”

Tony看了一下房间，现在是早上六点十五分，外面仍是一片黑暗，还有一个非常受挫的美国队长正在他的上方。

所以说那是一个梦。当然那会是一个梦。

“真是一个叫人起床的好方法，Steve。”Tony咕哝着起身靠到床边。

“Jarvis告诉我你把闹钟关了，所以我决定过来叫醒你。已经想要放弃了吗，Tony？”Steve双手抱胸，一脸微笑，“想都别想。”

“我才不会放弃，”他反驳道，一只手放在胸前，“你居然会这么想，真是让我很受伤。”

Steve大笑着从床头柜拿起一个马克杯，Tony之前没有注意到它，但现在他把注意力都放在那上面，他能够闻出来那到底是什么。

“咖啡？”

Steve把马克杯递给他。他饮了一口，就很确定，这是一杯很美味的加了些许糖的热咖啡。Steve太了解他了。

“你是我的英雄。”Tony说道，并且想知道Steve知不知道这句话到底有多真实。

“我希望能看到你在十五分钟内能到厨房准备好。”Steve说道，Tony看着他离开房间。

Steve一离开，他就把自己摔到床上。“操。”他叹了口气，没能把那个梦清除出脑海。他有做过关于Steve的梦，比他愿意承认的更多，但那个感觉是那么的真实。

“我警告过你的，Sir。”Jarvis说道。

Tony瞪着天花板：“别再说了，J。”

“当然，Sir。你最好在队长回来找你之前先更换衣服。”

他深呼吸一口气，走到浴室去换衣服。他带着那杯咖啡，在换上宽松裤子和T恤衫的时候喝上几口。他不确定Steve今天的日程表，但他知道自己将要度过一个漫长的上午。

十分钟之后，Tony走进了厨房。Steve坐在餐桌旁，一边喝着咖啡一边阅读报纸。他一定在思考着什么，因为他没有听见Tony走进来的声音。Tony用了片刻去感激这幅景象。Steve的脸刮得干干净净，跟往常一样，那个梦让他很好奇，Steve在早上的时候看上去是不是真的那么可爱。Tony怀疑他可能真的是。

“我来啦。”Tony说道，看上去让Steve回过了神。

“很好。”Steve放下报纸，微笑道，“很难才能让你醒过来，你肯定是睡得很熟。”

“是啊，我在做梦呢。”他回道。

“噢，”Steve喝了一口咖啡，“好梦？”

用好来形容有点保守。Tony需要在Steve问更多的问题之前结束这场对话，因为他不想在他的睡眠剥夺状态意外地把真相说出来，让Steve觉得不适。

“很棒的梦，”Tony说着，朝咖啡机走去，“但是你不会想知道的。”他转过头，对Steve眨了眨眼。

Steve先是一副茫然的表情，然后他的脸在几秒钟之内就红透了。“啊，好吧。”他快速站了起来，倒掉杯里剩下的咖啡，把马克杯放到水槽里。Steve严肃地看着Tony，后者并不知道为什么他的情绪转换的如此突然。“别喝第二杯咖啡了，拿上一瓶水，我让你赖床了，所以已经晚了开始。”Steve揉了揉后颈，看向除Tony之外的其他地方，“我在健身房等你。”他说着，快步走开了。

Tony不太确定发生了什么，但他发现自己到底还是让Steve感到不舒服，不管怎样，这跟他想要的完全相反。

 _棒极了，_ 他想。 _这是多么美好的早晨啊。_

Tony照着Steve所说的，在去健身房之前拿了一瓶水。等电梯的时候，他试着找合适的语句去跟Steve说话，好让他不会再自己身边感到不适。Tony也不清楚自己为什么非得开口说些什么，他可以就把这事放一边，但是他有点恐慌，想要让Steve不再谈论这个话题。好吧，他肯定是吓到Steve了。

电梯门打开的时候，他正身处健身房专用的楼层。Tony很自豪地走进去，确保他建造的每一样东西都是最好的。当他开始构建这座大厦的时候，最开始计划的就是健身房，他知道自己会把这个建成世界上最好的。他所有的队友都会喜欢这健身房，但Steve绝对会爱上它。当时，Tony试着不要对自己承认，他主要是为了Steve才这么做，但看到他向Steve展示健身房时，他的脸上那单纯快乐的表情，这一切似乎都值了。

健身房很大。一条跑道环绕整个房间，在上面跑两圈就有一英里。里面所有的东西包括各种不同的仪器，像是跑步机，大量的针对手臂、大腿、或者其他身体肌肉的健身器材。还有很多拳击沙包，这是Tony专门为Steve加强过的。每次Steve带着一个损毁的金属拳击沙包走下工作室，Tony都只是微笑着，他喜欢看到Steve因为破坏了设备而尴尬的样子。他真的不怎么在乎那些，他发现，无论他把沙包造得有多坚固，Steve总是能毁掉它们的样子实在是太火辣了。

Tony在健身房里看到的第一眼就是Steve。他背对着他，正使用着引体向上的杠杆，像是他的性命全指望这玩意儿似的。穿着制服的Steve，在Tony的眼里，就是一件尤物，放在哪里都是那么养眼。所以Tony在Steve做着一个又一个的引体向上的时候注视着他那雕刻般的美丽背部，他想知道要过多长时间才能让Steve能稍稍喘一下气，他不介意找个日子来做一次实验。

Steve一定听到了电梯门关上的声音，因为他从杆子上落了下来，然后转过头看向Tony。他微微皱着眉，眼睛里有着一种Tony已经有一段时间没见过的哀伤。然后Steve在Tony能明白他的行为为什么忽然变得异常之前移开了视线。

Tony朝Steve走过去，准备为之前的事道歉，但是Steve突然夺去了他的水瓶，然后得意地笑着。

“五分钟热身，然后我要你跑两英里。新兵训练在接下来的两个小时内开始。”

“嗯……”

Tony道歉的话语在Steve绕上他的手臂、走进他的私人空间的时候就不知道丢哪里去了。

“现在就去。”Steve下令。

Tony知道Steve并没有试着表现得诱人，但这还是让他沿着脊椎打了个颤。他应该说些什么，啥都行，然而他选择闭上嘴，开始热身。

“哇哦，我不认为我有见过你这么快就服从命令。”Steve说着，走到一旁把Tony的水瓶放到一张小桌子上。

 _为了正确的动机我会服从命令的 _，__ Tony想。

他可以大声说出来，但他早些时候已经让Steve感到不适了，他不想再来一遍。所以他做完适量热身之后，就去跑道开始跑步了。他确保自己在一个比较从容的速度，这样他就不会很快上气不接下气，看着跟个傻瓜似的。

跑步的时候他一直都有留意Steve。有时候Steve会看着他，但偶尔他也会做一些他自己的锻炼。不管怎样，Tony觉得实在是很难不去看他。

一英里过后，Tony发现自己已经喘不过气来了，他慢下来去行走，然后看到Steve沾沾自喜地冲着他笑。

“累了吗？”Steve问道。

他非常想要说是的，但他不打算就这么满足Steve。他在荒蛮之地的时候就已经经历过了，他不能爬树，这不是他的领域；他不能快速跑一英里，这个问题就大了。

“光是跑一英里可是不足以让我感到累啊，Cap！”Tony回道，然后在这番话说出口的下一秒他就后悔了。

Steve仍然微笑着，显然他很享受这个：“很好，赶快完成剩下的一英里，然后我们就可以开始了。”

Tony最终还是完成了后半部分，比前半部分花费了更多的时间。他做好准备去听Steve的一顿训斥，但这并没有发生。Steve反而是立刻要他去做各种不同的锻炼。他让他做了仰卧起坐、俯卧撑、开合跳、以及其他各种他连听都没听过的运动。

感觉像是永远的两个小时之后，训练终于结束了。Tony躺在地面上，喘着粗气，没有去想自己这辈子有没有出过这么多的汗。Steve脸上挂着笑容，跪在他旁边。

“你还好吗，Tony？”他问道，一脸单纯。

“当然，Cap。”Tony在呼吸之间说道，“只是试着去找回我整个身体的感觉。”

Steve笑了笑：“先起来吧，我帮你回房间，你需要先吃点东西才能尽快恢复体力。”

“我不认为我想动弹。”

“这样啊，”Steve说着，把手放到Tony的肩膀上，“这就是我在这里要做的事了。”

Steve伸出一只手，Tony立刻就去抓住了，然后被拉了起来，像是一点体重都没有。Steve把他拉近，手臂环到他的腰上。Tony高兴地叹着气，全部交由Steve负责。他靠上去，把手臂搭到Steve的肩膀上。

他们一去到Tony的房间，Steve就把他放到了床上。

“待在这里，我去给你弄点水和食物。”

Steve离开了，Tony也倒在了床上。现在还是上午，但他现在已经累极了，他已经不想工作，什么都不想干，他只想洗个澡然后睡觉。他的胃正大声地鸣叫着，或者得先吃顿饭。

他现在感觉就像是颗棉花糖，而明天他还得再来一遍，还有余下这个星期。他想知道自己到最后是否还能走路。

“Jarvis？”

“什么事，Sir？”

“把我这个星期的行程安排全部取消，我不觉得我能够处理任何的预约了，如果有的话。”

“没问题，Sir。”

Steve带着一杯水和一个火鸡三明治回来，放到了床头柜上，然后坐到床上Tony旁边的位置。

他朝Tony靠近，然后微笑道：“你确定自己真的还好吗，Tony？”

Tony不觉得Steve有注意到，但他的脸现在非常接近，他只需要稍微抬起一点就能够亲到他。

“是的，Steve。”

“你确定的话。”

然后Tony就不肯定发生了什么，Steve没有动静，他也没有。他们就这么注视着对方，脸之间的距离很近，但Tony十分想要消除这段距离。Steve抬起手，拨开了Tony眼前的一缕头发。他不知道他们像这样维持了多久，但忽然间Steve的眼睛睁大了，他的脸唰地变成了亮红色，然后他快速地起来了。

“嗯，抱歉，”他开口，“我给你拿来了一个三明治，但是你需要更多的食物才能恢复体力。把这个吃了，然后洗个澡，你完事之后我会给你做一份合适的早餐。”

说罢，Steve快速地离开了房间，Tony就坐在那里思考着那是怎么一回事。他几乎以为Steve要去亲吻他了，但也许这只是他一厢情愿。如果他知道Steve对他有感觉，他实际上有勇气去约他出去。Tony摇了摇头，试着不去细想。他不想对这像这样的事情抱有希望，然后输掉他有过的最好的一段友谊。再加上，现在才只是他的训练的第一天，最好别把事情弄得很尴尬。


	3. Tuesday: Things start to get hard.

这一天剩下的时间都很平凡。Tony洗了个澡，然后走下楼，闻到了早餐的味道。Steve，就跟他说过的一样，正在给Tony做一份很大的、很美味的早餐。Steve并没有经常下厨，但是他的手艺非常好。他曾经跟Tony说过，食物自1940年以来有很大的变化，他喜欢学习关于香料的知识，以及去烹饪不同的食物。他有时候会给整个队伍做饭，但多数时候他都只给自己或者Tony做。Tony喜欢去想，这其中一定有什么特别的缘由。

在Tony走到厨房的时候，Steve表现得很普通。他们互相注视着对方的温柔时刻不过是三十分钟之前，但是没有人提起过。早餐过后，Steve去了洗澡，而Tony又去补了一觉。那个下午，他在工作室里也没能做很多事，接着忽然间又到了晚上，而他累极了。谁知道跟Steve一起锻炼会令Tony拥有正常的作息时间呢？

那个夜晚，Tony没有梦见Steve，这让他很感激。他本身已经很渴望那个男人了，不需要自己的梦境也来参一脚。第二天一早起来变得简单了一点，也许是因为Tony能有一次获得一整晚的睡眠。

他换上了他的黑色长裤和深蓝色的T恤，在刚好早上六点整的时候来到厨房。他没有大声地承认，但是他为自己感到自豪。Steve当然已经在那儿了，但他没有穿着制服，而是穿着灰色长裤和紧得要命的白T恤。Tony想知道，Steve是不是暗地里知道他对他的感觉，并且喜欢折磨他。

“嘿，Cap。”

Steve站在咖啡机前。他抬起视线并且微笑着，然后递给Tony一个杯子。“早上好，Tony，你居然自己就能起来。”

“我知道，早睡的结果棒极了。”Tony喝了一口咖啡，然后高兴地叹了口气。

“也许你应该开始每个晚上都那么干。”Steve提议道，接着露出了笑容，因为他太了解Tony，他知道这永远都不会发生。

Tony大笑：“会这么想的你真可爱，Steve。”

“噢。”Steve的眼睛睁得大大的，然后他的脸就红了。

_Tony会后悔自己说出像这样的话，但是他得到的反应实在是令人难以置信。Steve因为他的话而变得很害羞，他的脸红彤彤的，还紧张地揉着后颈，但是他也在羞怯地微笑着，这让Tony把这视为一场胜利。他不是故意那么说的，只是顺口就说出来了，因为那是Steve，Tony在他身边就控制不住自己。他已经竭尽全力才没有让杯子掉下来、并且把Steve拉进一个惊人的吻。_

如果这么小小的一句话就能让Steve如此慌张，Tony想知道，Steve会对他想对他说的其他话做出什么反应。

Steve摆脱了尴尬的状态，然后咳嗽着说：“没错，呃，今天我们从到外面慢跑开始。”

Tony呻吟道：“我会跟不上你的速度的，Steve。”

“当然跟不上，”Steve直白地说，“我会按照你的速度去跑。”

“这就是我们今天要做的吗？”

“嗯，”Steve啜饮了一口他的咖啡，“我还没决定好。我猜这取决于你做的有多好。”他一脸调皮地笑着。即使这是那么的不公平（他告诉自己，但他知道他打赌输了，这很公平），Tony忍不住去感激Steve幽默的一面。

棒极了 _ _，__ Tony想， _当我在头一英里就喘不过去的时候，我就会在Steve身旁看着像个傻瓜一样 _。__

“我们会在十五分钟之后开始慢跑、我建议在开始之前先喝点水，天知道这早上我们会在外面多久呢。”Steve把剩下的咖啡喝完，在水槽里冲洗着杯子。

“我们要去哪里？”Tony在Steve走出厨房时问道。

“十五分钟时候在前门见我，Tony，我现在要去做热身。”

“你来真的吗，Steve？”

“热身很重要！”Steve越过肩膀喊道，然后就看不见他了。

Tony笑着喝完他的咖啡。他从冰箱里拿出水瓶，然后朝门口走去找Steve。他得承认，即使他要跟着Steve训练一个星期，能够跟他一起他简直不能更开心了。无论如何他们会花很多时间在一起，但是这是唯一能确保和他单独在一起的机会。其他复仇者们肯定不想这么早起来训练的。

星期二实际上是他们特地留出来做一些其他复仇者不参与的事的日子。有时候他们会去吃汉堡和看电影，其他时间他们会在大厦只是看电影马拉松，看到都是Tony说Steve需要看的电影。他们轮流选择活动，但Tony并不怎么在意他们会做些什么，只有他能够和Steve一起打发时间。想到这个，他就喷着气笑了出来，因为他会每天都跟着Steve做训练，只是为了有更多的时间和他在一起。Tony希望那样只是因为他们做的这些训练并不会影响到他们平常的计划。

为什么他之前没有注意到，他为了Steve做到何种程度，而偏偏现在才意识到？他们花了那么多时间在一起，而且Steve总是能够安抚Tony，让他感觉好受一点。在这个宇宙里没有别人能像Steve一样让他笑。

Tony知道自己光是想着这些就已经在咧着嘴笑了。

电梯门打开了，Tony走了出去，然后停在了路上。他的嘴在注视着Steve在做热身的时候微微张开。Steve正背对着他，弯下腰，触碰着脚趾，Tony简直不敢相信，即使是在宽松的长裤里，Steve的臀部看上去仍然是那么的美妙。他在开什么玩笑呢，Steve看上去总是那么的无与伦比。

然后是 _砰的一声 _，__ 让Steve回过神来。他站直了，然后回过头一脸困惑地看着Tony。

“Tony？”

Tony合上嘴，吞咽了一下。“Yeah，Steve？”

“你还好吗？”Steve走了过来，他的表情从困惑转变成担心。

“噢，啊。”Tony看向地面，看见他掉落的水瓶。他快速地把它捡了起来。“Yep，我很好！”

Steve把一只手放到Tony的肩膀上，捏了捏：“你确定？”

“没问题。”Tony回答。

“好吧。”Steve微笑道，“我们出发吧。”

Tony看着Steve高兴地跑出大厦，他叹了口气，然后尽力地往除了Steve以外的事物上集中注意力。他喝了一口水，把瓶子放到附近一张凳子上，然后跑了出去。

外面天色还是昏暗的，道路上也鲜有人烟，因为除了Steve谁他妈会这么早出来？

“别忘了做拉伸。”Steve说道。

Tony嘟囔着开始热身。他快速地做了一系列不同的拉伸运动，因为他没有耐心去维持很长时间。他一做完就看向Steve，期待他会因为他的懒惰而让他再做一遍。Steve没有，他只是对着Tony温暖地笑着。这让他的心脏跳得更快了。

“你准备好就开始吧，按你想要的速度，Tony。”

然后他们开始慢跑。

因为Steve说过他会按照Tony的速度来，Tony就充分利用这一点。他以一个悠哉的速度跑着，不想累的太快。跑了几个街区之后，Steve让他停下。

“我们走这边。”Steve指了指他们左边的街道。

“我以为我们会按照我的方法来？”Tony困惑的问道。

Steve笑了：“我们按照你的速度跑，但我还是那个做指挥的人。我有一条我们要跑的路线。”

Tony没作反抗，跟着Steve的路线。除了Steve给Tony指出要跑的方向以外，他们并没有说话。距离日出并没有过了很长时间，能和Steve一起看到这一景象，Tony感到很高兴。最终，他们放慢了速度，变成了走路。Tony不确定他不停地跑了有多远，但这感觉就像是永远。

“你做得很好，Tony。”Steve评价道。

“谢了，Cap，”Tony喘着气说道，“这么好的天里在外面跑步，感觉挺不错的。”

Steve微笑道。“你可以每天都和我一起跑。”

这很诱人，Tony得承认，但等他回到他平常却又不正常的睡眠时间之后，他就起不来了。

“偶尔吧，也许。”Tony说道，Steve点了点头，“你到底选了一条什么路线？”Tony注意到一个奇怪的模式，因为Steve平时的慢跑路线要比他们今天跑的简单得多。

“我们就快到了。”Steve回道。

这勾起了Tony的好奇心。Steve确实是在把他往某个地方带去。如果Tony要去猜的话，那会是跟锻炼有关的地方，但这说不通，因为他在大厦里有所有人想要的各种各样的训练仪器。

现在太阳已经升起，路上有人正在去工作、去上学、或者别的目的地。现在很是很早，而Steve带着他去到一个比较安静的地方，所以还不是那么的繁忙。Tony只希望没有人能够认出他们，然后想要一张他大汗淋漓的照片。

“我们到了。”在他们转弯时，Steve说道。

Tony很惊讶，一间很小的本地咖啡店居然会是Steve最终的目的地。

“这是某种训练的酷刑吗？我是不是得去抵抗这个？”Tony谨慎地问道。

“Tony！”Steve惊呼，“你真的认为我会这么对你吗？”

“不是。”Tony下意识地回答了。

Steve吐出一口气。“你不停地跑了有一个小时了，我觉得在这里休息一下，一起喝点什么会很不错。”

“已经一个小时了吗？”

“是的，Tony。”Steve翻了个白眼，然后抱起手臂，“我的意思是，除非你不想要咖啡？”

Tony笑了。天啊，他爱这个男人。“噢是的，我总是想要咖啡。”

Steve咯咯地笑：“很好，那就走吧。”

咖啡店的名字叫做 _灰色的猫头鹰 _，__ 在商标旁边画着一只很小的、看上去很开心的猫头鹰。里面看上去很老旧，非常像是Steve会喜欢的地方。这里感觉很惬意，后面的角落处有一个壁炉，在冬天的时候应该会点燃起来。

“等等，我没带我的钱包。”

Steve笑着把他的钱包从口袋里拿了出来。“好在我早有准备。”

Tony呼出一口气：“你真是让人惊讶，Steve。”

Steve在下单的时候一直在对Tony笑，准确无误地知道他想要的。当他们手里都拿着咖啡和点心的时候，他们坐到了前窗旁的角落里。

“你居然有这计划，我很吃惊，Cap。”Tony说道，然后咬了一口他的芝士丹麦酥。

“你觉得我不会及时行乐吗？”他问道，看上去真的有那么一点伤心。

“不是！”Tony解释道，“我只是指在我们早上的训练期间。”

“噢，别担心。我们还没做完呢。我们会有一条完全不同的路线回大厦。”Steve喝了一口他的咖啡，然后咬了一口蓝莓司康，Tony知道他很享受。

“所以你觉得给我喂点咖啡和点心对跑回去有好处？”

“你不必从中获得些什么，你知道的。”Steve淘气地笑着。

“噢我的天啊，Steve，”Tony说道，“你好坏！你知道我抗拒不了好咖啡和点心的！”

Steve随意地耸耸肩：“对我又不会有什么影响。”

Tony无言以对。他因为刚被揭开的事实而嘴巴大张，然后他哈哈大笑起来，“我不敢相信你居然骗到了我！我从来不知道你可以这么狡猾！”

等到Tony终于能够控制住他的大笑，Steve开口：“这并不是恶作剧，Tony，我只是想做一些好的事。我知道你讨厌做那些锻炼，所以我为你能坚持下来没有退缩而感到骄傲。”Steve有一样Tony永远不能习惯的事，就是他的真诚。他坦率而老实地看着他，对着他笑，而Tony知道他说道都是真的，他总是如此。“但别指望每天都有这种特殊待遇。”Steve用手指指着Tony，试着表现得很严厉，但他仍然在微笑，而Tony也笑着回应。

“谢谢你，Steve，这是一次真正的款待。”

“不用客气，Tony。”

“等等，”Tony惊慌地说道，“这不会取消我们之后的周二休闲计划的，对吧？”Tony会因为由于没能和Steve有更多时间相处而恐慌、并且搞到这么明显而感到尴尬，但这里又没有别的复仇者去因此嘲笑他。

“当然不会，”Steve说道，他因为Tony的话而微微震惊，“除非你今天不想去？如果你太累了，我能理解。”

“不！”Tony说得太大声了，“我的意思是，不会，”他平静地重复了一遍，“我很肯定我很好，我不想取消。”

“那就好。”Steve笑道，“顺带一提，这回轮到你去选我们要做什么了。”

“嗯。”Tony思考着他们能去做些什么。他已经忘记这回轮到他去选了。上周Steve让他们尝试了一家新的汉堡店，所以他想要做一些不同的事情。“我会去想想的。”

他们享用完咖啡喝点心，聊了一会儿天，直到Steve觉得他们有必要去继续慢跑。现在街道上略为拥挤，但是Tony正穿着运动服，头发凌乱又汗湿，看起来没有人认出他来。他很感激没有人注意到他们是谁，一部分原因是他知道自己看上去一团糟，另一部分原因是他不想有任何人打扰他和Steve。

他们跑了另一条路线回大厦，比去咖啡店的那一条要长。Tony应该在出门前确认一下天气的，因为他们的上方正在快速形成昏暗的暴风雨云。

“噢不。”Tony一边跑着一边说道。

“只是雨而已，Tony。”Steve回道，边跑边笑。

“我不喜欢在雨中跑步，Steve！”

“把这想成是淋浴前的一次淋浴。”

Tony叹气，Steve大笑，现在是一道雷声从空中响起的完美时机。这真的开始下雨了，貌似给了他们跑快点的动力，因为转个弯就到大厦了。

他们冲进前门，不过已经不要紧了，因为他们都湿透了。Tony弯下身子，双手撑着膝盖，想要喘口气。

“我不认为，”Steve大笑着说道，“我有见过你跑那么快。”

“噢，闭嘴。”Tony打趣地说道，还在试着喘气。这句话只是令到Steve笑得更大声。

Tony一能够平复呼吸就站直，好好地看着Steve，他知道世上有什么跑了出来要整他。Steve浑身湿透，他的白恤衫变得透明了。衣服现在贴得更紧了，而Tony曾想过这不可能，现在他能够看见 _每一块_ 结实的肌肉。当然，Tony之前见过Steve没穿衣服的样子，但从来没有在这样的窘境中见过。

他的视线缓慢地上移到Steve的脸，后者正高兴地微笑着，水滴顺着他的脸流下来，他的头发因为在风中跑步变得一团乱，有那么一条头发挂在了他的脸上，Tony十分想要伸出手去把它拎开。

“我知道今天的天气预报说有可能下雨，但我没有希望它下。”Steve说道，把手随意地搭在Tony的肩膀上，像是他已经这样做过有一千回了。

Tony猛地躲开了，这让Steve立刻警戒起来。

“Tony，你还好吗？”

 _“_ 嗯。”Tony _现在_ 需要离开。他所有的血液都在往下走，如果继续下去，只穿着运动裤的话，他对着Steve就什么都隐藏不了。“我得走了。”他快速地走向电梯，门立刻就打开了。

“Tony，发生什么事了？”Steve跟在他后面，声音听上去十分紧张。

“什么都没有，Steve！”他猛地说道，“没事，只是我得走了。”他说着，按下了去顶层的按钮，在门关上的时候没有看一眼Steve。

 _操 _。__ Tony想。 _我极其需要一次冷水澡 _。__

他的确去洗了一次冷水澡。之后他感觉好一点了，但他主要讨厌的是知道了自己因为Steve担心他而把他留在了大堂这件事。他没有去看Steve的脸，但是他能够听见Steve的声音里出于对他的健康所表现出来的纯粹的担心和温柔。

“Sir，Rogers队长在请求进入顶层的许可。”Jarvis说道。

Tony叹了口气：“告诉他我现在正在洗澡，J。”

“明白，Sir。”

他躺倒在床上，注视着天花板。他很快就得去面对Steve，而Steve会想知道到底怎么了。他得想出一个好的借口。他要么快点想出来，因为他们等会儿就要去做一些别的事，或者直接取消和Steve的计划，然后躲起来久一点。

他两种方案都不想要，尤其是取消和Steve的计划，但他得想出来一个符合逻辑的谎言，因为他是不可能告诉Steve真相的。

 _嘿，Steve！忽然就跑掉了我很抱歉，我只是因为看着你就硬了，_ Tony想着。想到那个情景的结局他就一脸痛苦。他只是得提醒自己，在他对Steve做了或说了什么会把他们的友谊毁掉之前要把他的感情藏好。生活有时候就是这么不公平。

“Jarvis。”

“我能帮到你什么吗，Sir？”

“考虑到我的处境，我今天应该取消跟Steve的计划吗？”

“Sir，根据我的计算，你和Rogers共处的大多数时候你都很开心。”

“没错。”

“事实上，根据我的统计，你在Rogers队长加入复仇者之前都没有这么开心过。”

Tony叹了口气：“当然，一点都不意外。”

“而且我也在谈论第一次组队的时候，Sir。在复仇者解散的那段时间里，你并没有真正地开心过。你没怎么露出过微笑，在Rogers队长回来之前你也没有开怀大笑过。”

“我懂，J。你的意思是我不应该取消和Steve的计划。”

“正是，Sir。我不确定为什么你没有自己总结出来。”

“非常有趣。”

Tony在房间里徘徊了一阵子，试着决定他该怎么做。他没有一个好的借口解释为什么他把Steve扔在了大堂，而且没有一个解释，他也不能面对他。

“操。”Tony说道，“J？”

“什么事，Sir？”

“告诉Steve，我得取消我们今晚的计划。”

他有时候真的很讨厌他自己。


	4. Wednesday: Little Misunderstandings

Tony取消了他和Steve的计划之后，他去了工作室，并且上了锁，这样一来，除非有紧急情况，没人会来打扰他。他为此感觉糟糕透了，但是他需要休息一下，因为他之前快要忍不住想去无脑地亲吻Steve，然后毁掉他有过的最好的东西。他只需要沉浸在工作中一段时间，忘记过去几天的事情，然后当他在早晨起床锻炼的时候，能够再次控制住自己的情感。

Steve从未完全脱离他的思绪，工作室里满是能让Tony想起他的东西。有时候Tony会扫视一眼沙发，期盼着Steve会坐在那里画画。然后他注意到他的素描本和铅笔仍然放置在沙发旁边的桌子上。Tony忍不住想要去看看Steve画了什么，但是他做不到。他的桌面上有一幅他和复仇者们的图画，他和Steve在正中间。直到这一刻，Tony才意识到，即使是在他的私人空间里，Steve也是无处不在。

在早晨发生的事情之后，他最终还是平静了下来。他感觉自己能更好的掌控情绪，并把这当做一场胜利。他想知道，如果他告诉Steve他的真实感受的话会怎样，但随之而来的只有最糟糕的状况，而且他很怕想到他们的关系会被毁掉。Steve可以得到任何一个他想要的人，Tony想到，他怎么会想要我呢？

Tony终于能够专心工作的时候，Jarvis打断了他的进度。

“Sir。”

“怎么了，J？”Tony问道，一边看着钢铁侠战甲新设计的全息投影。

“现在已经很晚了，而您从今天早晨就没有进食。”Jarvis回道。

“噢。”

“因为您把美国队长关在门外了，现在我就需要提醒您，您必须进食以维持体力。”

“是啊。”Tony叹了口气，把椅子从桌子边推开。

“实际上，Sir，我建议您去查看一下门外面。”

带着好奇心，Tony起身朝门口走去。他打开门，没有看见有人站在外面，但当他低头往下看的时候，他看到一个装着三片披萨的碟子，一瓶水，还有上面写着他的名字的一张纸条。Tony把东西都拿了起来，然后走回工作室里。他在哪儿都会认得这个字迹。

他把碟子和水放到桌面上之后，他阅读了那张纸条。

_Tony，我知道你在里面会忘记吃东西，这里是一些能让你撑得久一点的食物。我希望你没事，请告诉我一声。——Steve。_

他对着纸条微笑，喜欢Steve画在他名字旁边的那个小小的美国队长盾牌。Tony立刻咬了一口披萨，发现它还是温热的。Steve刚刚就在外面，并且试着不要打扰他。

“Steve让你提醒我要进食，是吧，J？”

“当然，Sir。Rogers队长总是会确保您能照顾好自己。”

Toy叹了口气，坐回到椅子上。他这一整天都在为了早上抛下Steve这件事感觉难过，而这只是让他感觉更糟。Steve是仅有的在他的生命中为了他不怕麻烦的少数人之一。Steve总是到工作室来查看Tony，确保他有吃饭或者睡觉。Tony记得复仇者第一次解散的时候，Steve离开了，他从来没有感觉到如此空虚过。他需要找到Steve，然后让事情有好转。他把披萨吃完，然后忽然就不想再研究他的项目了。他回到他的房间，然后爬上了床。

他向自己保证会在早上的时候跟Steve道歉，希望没有做出什么会搞砸他们的友谊的事。他足够了解Steve，一切都会好起来的，但是他总是在后脑勺感觉到恐惧。

早些时候，他有点害怕要在早上面对Steve，现在他只想去睡觉，醒来之后就会到早上了，然后他就会去到厨房，看到Steve脸带微笑地在那里等着他。那个晚上，Tony没有花太长时间就睡着了。

Tony在清晨5点45分迅速地起来，准备好下楼去、面对Steve、为自己昨天的行为道歉，然后继续他的生活。Steve会想往常一样听他说话、原谅他，然后所有事都会恢复到往常一样。之后Tony就会在锻炼中受两个小时的磨难，在昨天的事情之后，他感觉自己活该这样。

他立刻就清醒了，对要见到Steve感到很焦躁。他快速地换上健身的服装，然后走到楼下。他也多少有些晕眩，希望着他和Steve能在今晚一起做点什么，因为他昨晚取消了他们的计划。

当Tony来到厨房，他停下了脚步，他什么都看不见。灯没有亮着，但Steve没有已经在厨房的这个意外让他很困惑。

他把灯打开，看了看周围，注意到厨房里的东西看上去都没有被碰过。没有被摆在桌面上的水瓶，柜台上也没有专门是他和Steve用的两个马克杯，咖啡机也没有开。

“Jarvis，Steve在哪里？”Tony问道。

“Rogers队长正在外面晨跑，Sir。”

_“噢。”Tony试着不要去为了Steve没在这里等他这件事情感到失望，“他总是那么早就去跑步吗？”_

“Rogers队长一般不会这么早去跑步，除非他睡不着，Sir。”

那就奇怪了，Steve从来没说过他有睡眠问题，也不是说Tony就有去问过。他在清晨不是在睡觉就是在工作室里头，等Steve回来之后他得去问问他。

在此期间，Tony煮了咖啡，把两个马克杯放到柜台上。他的那个上面有美国队长的盾牌图案，这是他最喜欢的，而Steve的那个有Stark工业的标志，是Tony在复仇者第一次聚集在一起的时候给他的，看到这么些年过去了，Steve还在用，Tony还是很惊讶的。

到了6点15分，Steve还没晨跑完回来。Tony觉得这很令人意外，考虑到他们通常在6点30分就开始锻炼。Tony有点害怕这是他的错，也许Steve会想，他昨天早上失约了，也许他会放弃整个训练。

“J，Steve有带着他的复仇者卡片吗？”

“没有，Sir，他晨跑的时候通常不会带任何东西。”

Tony叹了口气：“好吧。”这只是令到他更加焦急地想要跟Steve谈话。Steve曾固执地让Tony去遵守承诺，完成这周的训练，今天早晨他没有准时到肯定是有原因的。Tony给自己倒了杯咖啡，然后朝工作室走去。他不打算回去睡觉，而与其在这里光是浪费时间等待Steve回来，他觉得他应该去做点事情。

在工作室里，Tony够着他的咖啡杯，发现已经空了，他完全没有注意到自己已经把它喝掉了。他把杯子放了回去，然后靠在椅子上。他现在正在做的那个项目进展不错，比预期的要好。新的钢铁侠战甲附件很快就会在实战上测试，他对此很激动。

他看了看时间，然后他的胃沉了下去。他感觉到恶心，咖啡在他的肚子里不安分地翻滚着。现在已经过了早上九点很久了，而他没有意识到时间过去了多久。像是一分钟前他才来到工作室敲敲打打着等待着Steve，而现在已经过去了一个小时。最糟糕的部分是，Steve到现在还没来找他去训练。

“J，Steve在哪里？”Tony一边跑进电梯一边问道。

“Rogers队长并不在大厦内。”

“什么？他在哪里？”

“晨跑过后，他洗了个澡，换了身衣服离开了大厦。他告诉其他的复仇者他有差事要做。”

好吧，Steve有事要做也不是不可能，但为什么他不等到训练结束之后再去呢？而且如果他早上不得不去做某件事的话，他会跟Tony说的。然后是，Tony前一晚把工作室锁上了，也许Steve以为现在还锁着。Tony迷失在工作中，所以他想念在Steve跑步回来之后跟他的偶遇。事情很快就会变糟糕。

“Jarvis，主客厅。”

“明白，Sir。”

Tony去到大多数复仇者都喜欢去消磨时间的主客厅。他很惊讶地只看见Sam和Clint在那里，他们正在沙发上玩电子游戏。

“嘿，伙计们。”Tony停在沙发正后方。

“嘿，Tony，”Sam说道，仍然专注于游戏，“有啥事？”

“你知道Steve去了哪里吗？”

“他好像说了什么关于差事的事，”Clint说道，“噢拜托！这不可能！”

“Yes！这局是我赢了！”Sam在欢呼。

Tony叹了口气，用手抹了把脸。“你们知道他什么时候回来吗？或者他到底去做些什么差事？”

“不知道。”他们异口同声地说道。

Tony翻了个白眼：“你们真能帮上忙。”他干巴巴地说道，然后走回电梯里。

“不用谢！”Clint说。

“那是个讽刺，Clint！”Tony在电梯门关上之前吼道。“回工作室，Jarvis。我要在Steve不在的时候多干点活，但他一回来就马上让我知道，行不？”

“当然。”Jarvis回道。

一段时间过后，Tony意识到已经是下午了，而Steve还没回来。他不耐烦地在工作室里来回踱步，就是忍不住不去想Steve可能会在做些什么。肯定的是，Steve有差事也不是没道理的，他喜欢偶尔去义务工作一下，而且他有时候会帮Tony做点什么能帮助凝聚复仇者们的事情。毕竟，他们两个是队伍的领导者。

Tony试着去想Steve在星期三有没有什么特定的事，但什么都没想到。Steve应该带上复仇者卡片的，但Tony想要等下去，然后跟他面对面地谈话。Tony看上去在工作室里什么都没做成，于是他走回客厅，Sam和Clint在厨房闲聊着，一边吃之前剩下的披萨。

“嘿Tony！”Sam说道。

“嘿伙计们！”Tony回道，听着有几分恼怒。

“什么事让你生气啦？”Clint说着，咬了一口披萨。

“没有事情让我生气。”Tony防御性地抱着手臂。

“还在等Steve回来？”Sam问道。

“嗯，是什么让你觉得我在等Steve?”

Clint和Sam交换了个眼神。“你不是吗？你早些时候才来问过他的事。”Clint傻笑道。

“我想我是在等他。”Tony耸肩。

“你们今天早晨怎么没去锻炼？你已经把训练都做完了吗？”Clint吃完手上的披萨，打开盒子去拿另一块，“不是说我会责备你。”

“什么？没有！训练还在继续，我们只是有……”Tony想了一会儿，告诉他们他对Steve失约了可能不是一个好主意，“一个误会，这就是为什么我要跟他谈话。”

“我很惊讶你居然还没有放弃。”Clint说道。

“谢谢了，”Tony挖苦地回道，“这没那么糟，我们昨天去跑步了，Steve带着我们去了一家咖啡店休息。”

“什么！”Clint大喊，“这太不公平了！”

“怎么了？”Tony问道，显然对Clint在说的事感到好奇。

“还记得几个星期前我打赌谁能摧毁更多的毁灭机器人然后输了给他的事吗？”Clint问道，Tony点头，“我得做三天的训练，那简直苦不堪言！他从来没让我休息过或者去喝咖啡！”

“噢。”Tony很惊讶。

“是啊，我之前也跟他训练过，”Sam评论道，“不是因为打赌，我只是想和他相处一下。”Clint喷出一声鼻息，Sam给他摆了一张臭脸，“不管怎么说，这其实很有趣，但我记得他让我在开始之前做十五分钟的拉伸什么的。我做完之后，他说我做得不正确，或者时间不够长，所以他让我重新又做了一遍。”

“那真是……很有趣。”Tony说道，想着昨天他以为Steve也会对他做同样的事，但是他没有。

“不管怎样，Tony，”Sam继续说道，“你能坚持下来，这样很好。”

“是啊，谢谢你，Sam。”Tony回道。

“Sir，Rogers队长回来了，现在在车库。”Jarvis说道。

“噢，感谢老天。”Tony松了口气。他看了看一脸困惑的Clint和Sam，“回见。”他说着朝电梯走去，“Jarvis，带我去Steve那里。”

片刻之后，电梯门叮的一声打开了。“Rogers队长正在他的房间里，Sir。”

现在Steve回来了，Tony缓慢地走向他的房间。他感觉很奇怪，Steve没有去找他。其次，他昨天的确把他丢下了。Steve在给他一些空间，还是他对所发生的事感到心烦？Steve是因为在带他去了一家好的咖啡店之后被留在大厦大堂而感到有些烦躁的话，Tony是不会去怪他的。

当Tony抵达Steve的房门口的时候，他深呼吸然后敲了敲门。

门打开了。“噢，Tony。”Steve说道，他的眼睛惊讶地睁大了。

Tony的胃因为想着Steve居然没有想过他会来找他而翻动着。

“嘿，Cap。”他试着随意一点，“我能进来吗？”

“当然。”Steve移到旁边，好让Tony进入房间。

Tony看了下周围，他从Steve第一次搬回来之后就没进来过。好几个纸箱还没打开，房间里也没有太多的东西。Tony对此挺失望的。房里有一张床，上方挂着美国国旗，旁边是床头柜，角落是一张办公桌，还有一幅画布放置在画架上。

“又在画画了？”Tony指着画布问道。

“噢，是的，我正在画点东西，还没完成。”

Steve就穿过一次平民衣服，而Tony总是很享受。不是说他不喜欢那套令人感到骄傲的美国队长制服，他喜欢，但他也很欣赏Steve穿着普通衣服的样子。他穿着牛仔裤，上身是塞了进裤子里的格子花呢衬衫。Clint跟Steve的着装方式过不去，但是Tony喜欢这样，也不能想象Steve穿其他风格的衣服。

“嘿，我只是想说……”

“Tony，我想要问你……”

他们同时开口，尴尬地看着对方，然后大笑。Tony的部分紧张感只是因为Steve的笑声就开始消散。

“我能先说吗？”Tony问道。

“当然。”Steve说。

“我只是想说我很抱歉，关于昨天的事。”Tony揉了揉后脑勺，“我知道我什么都没说地就把你留在了大堂，然后还取消了我们的计划。我需要去做一些事情，我本应告诉你的，Steve，我很抱歉。”

Steve对他微笑着，而这不是Tony所见到过的最好的东西。

“谢谢你过来告诉我，Tony。”Steve说道。

“我希望你没有认为我在放弃训练，我的意思是，如果你之前有这样想的话我能理解，但是我并没有放弃。我今天早晨起来想要跟你道歉，但是因为你的晨跑和差事错过了你。”

“我猜我想知道的是你是否还愿意继续。当你昨天跑开的时候我在想是不是我做错了什么。”Steve皱眉。

“没有！”Tony大声地惊叫道，“不是你的原因，Steve。我意识到我有事情要做，然后慌张地跑了。我不该这么做的，但是我做了。”

Steve松了口气：“很好，我很高兴不是我的原因。所以你没事吗？我很担心……”

“一切都很好。”

“不错。”

Tony感觉好多了。Steve在微笑，而Tony也笑了，现在他想要做的只有和Steve待在一起，不管他们要去做些什么。

“所以你还会早起去训练，对吧？”Steve双臂抱胸。

“是啊……”Tony微微闭眼。

“我说那我们现在就去吧，最好趁现在赶上进度，总比晚上去做要好。”Steve沾沾自喜地说道。

Tony咯咯地笑了：“好吧。”

“而我今天不会对你手下留情的，Tony。”

“你之前有对我手下留情吗？”Tony惊悚地想，Steve曾经对他没那么严格，但根据Clint和Sam之前所说的，Steve的确对他手下留情了。

“就一点点。”Steve笑道，“现在我觉得是时候加大难度了。”

“没问题，”Tony说道，“我喜欢狂野一点的。”

“噢？”Steve扭曲一边眉毛，“很高兴知道这一点。”

Tony想要说些诙谐的话回嘴，但是他没想到该用什么词。Steve脸颊发红，但是他正在对他自信地微笑着。这在以前发生过，在他不小心对Steve说出一些轻挑的话的时候，不同的是，这一回Steve来了个投桃报李。

“好吧，钢铁侠，我希望半小时之后在健身房见到你。”Steve的声音让Tony不再发呆，他点点头，忍不出想知道Steve说的那句话是什么意思。他能够想多远？可恶，现在他想去知道更多。Steve在不久前还因为Tony说他可爱而慌张不已，现在他都学会玩调情了？Steve绝对是独一无二的。

Tony转身离开，但想起什么停下了脚步。“噢，Steve？”

“怎么了？”

“之后想去做点什么吗？我指的是锻炼完之后，就我们俩？”

“当然，我很乐意。”Steve的眼神放光，笑得更灿烂了。

“很好，很好。我会让你挑吃饭的地点，我请客。”Steve张开嘴想要反对，但是Tony打断了他。“我知道这次轮到我选，但在昨天之后……我就想这样做，Steve。所以你挑我们吃饭的地方，然后我们回来看场电影？”Tony问道，听上去很有希望，他觉得这很荒唐，因为Steve已经同意了。

“听上去很棒，Tony，我已经等不及了。”

“好，”Tony微笑道。他已经因为今天的安排兴奋不已了，“我现在去换衣服，健身房见。”

Tony转身离开，他听到Steve在他身后说再见。他烦躁了一整天，现在他很高兴自己没有搞砸跟Steve有关的任何事，而且Steve也调戏了他，这是会让Tony在他身边的自制力瓦解。

 _好吧 _，__ Tony想道， _事情的确在朝好的方向发展 _。__


	5. Thursday: Hope

星期三晚，Tony站在主客厅的电梯旁。在等待Steve的时候，他缓慢地来回踱步。这一次他早到了，刚洗完澡，穿着一件精美的暗红色运动衫和褐色的便裤。Tony和Steve消除了误会之后，在下午晚些时候他们完成了锻炼，但Steve并没有温和地对待他。Tony这一辈子都没有做过这么多的俯卧撑和仰卧起坐。

现在他们要外出用餐，Steve做的选择，因为Tony在几个小时前坚持让他去选。Steve没有告诉他去吃饭的地点，但他已经知道了。Steve总是会挑选他钟爱的汉堡店，Tony很喜欢，同样，他也不在意。他知道自己为了汉堡可能有点装扮过度，但是他就是忍不住要为了Steve打扮的好看一点。

他看了看时间，Steve会在大概5分钟之后下来。Tony对他们的完成感到十分焦虑，所以他提前15分钟到达了电梯处。这有点蠢，因为他以前从来没有过这样的感觉，但在几个小时前Steve反过来跟他调情之后，他就忍不住感到紧张。也许他们之间会发生点什么。Tony总是排除这个可能性，因为他从未觉得Steve会对他有感觉。然而他对Steve调情，后者作出了回应，现在Tony有了一点点的希望。

他光顾着思考，忽然间Steve就一脸笑容地出现在他面前。Tony张大嘴想要说什么，但是他有很茫然，说不出话来。Steve也打扮了一番，通常来说，他会穿牛仔裤，一件朴素的T恤和一件夹克，但是Tony正上下打量着他，欣赏着那件过分紧致到一个美妙程度的浅蓝色纽扣衬衫，和黑色的裤子。

“嘿。”Steve说道，打破了安静，“你，啊，看上去很不错。”

Tony微笑。今天真是越来越好了。“你看上去也很不错，Steve。你服装的变化让我挺震惊的。”

Steve略微脸红：“那个，有时候穿的好一点也不坏嘛。”

“不，不是。我很喜欢，”Tony肯定道，“我并不经常见你穿这种衣服。”

“很好。”Steve回道。

他们对着对方微笑，舒适的安静持续了一小段时间。Tony的确很欣赏Steve服装的选择，这突出了他的眼睛。他从来不会这样穿，除非Tony想要去一些需要好一点的穿着的高档一点的餐厅。

“你挑了什么作晚餐？”

“嗯，汉堡可以吗？”Steve羞怯地问道。

Tony大笑着把手搭到Steve的肩膀上：“当然可以，Steve，我知道你会选这个。”

“如果你想的话，我们可以去别的地方。我真的不介意。”Steve的脸颊现在更加发红了，显然在为总是去汉堡店感到尴尬。

“相信我，没关系，我喜欢汉堡的程度几乎跟你一样。”Tony捏了捏他的肩膀。

“好吧，”Steve柔和地笑道，“我并不知道 _那个 _。__ ”

Tony咯咯笑着把手放到Steve的背部中央。“你是对的。如果可以的话，你会跟那个地方结婚的。来吧，赶紧走，我快饿死了。”

电梯门打开了，Tony带着Steve进去。他的手还在Steve的背上，后者没让他放下，他也就没有动过。Steve高兴地看着他，在他这一生当中，就这一次，他在脸红。他能够感觉到脸颊上的热量，记不起来自己有没有在这种情况下脸红过，更别说在这简单的情形下了。电梯门打开，Tony把手放了下来。

“你想要骑我的摩托车吗？”Steve在他们走出电梯、朝Stark大厦的入口走去时问道。

“当然，你知道我喜欢摩托车。”Tony笑道，他看见那辆摩托车已经停在前面了，“已经计划好了吗？”

“一点点。”Steve把头盔递给Tony。

“真的吗？这会弄乱我的发型的。”Tony嘟囔道。

Steve大笑着戴上了头盔。“这又不是我之前没见过你头发乱糟糟的样子，Tony。”

Tony知道那是实话。他顺从地戴上头盔，跟着Steve骑上摩托，然后伸出手臂环在他身上。Tony一直都喜欢跟Steve一起骑车。

“抱紧了。”Steve说道，然后Tony照做。

他们打破了以往的记录来到了小乔餐厅，把车停在了往常的位置，然后走了进去。女服务员朝他们招手，接着他们在同样的座位坐下：前门对面靠窗的那个位置。

“我们貌似给汉堡加太多料了，对吧？”Steve在女服务员朝他们走来时说道。

“也许吧，但是我不介意。”

Steve转过头去看着Tony。“我也不介意。”

“这不是我最喜欢的顾客嘛。”

“嘿Alice，”Tony朝她微笑，“看上去一如既往的不错啊。”

Alice在这里工作了一辈子，她现在已经六十多岁了，在很多场合她都会带着她的孙子孙女们去跟复仇者们见面，他们也不介意。她脸上总是挂着笑容，灰白的头发扎成一个圆髻，身上还穿着传统的1950年代的餐厅制服。

“你嘴真甜，”她高兴地回道，“你们俩看上去都帅气极了。”

“谢谢。”Steve说道。

“你们终于去约会了吗？”

“嗯。”Tony睁大眼睛。

“呃。”Steve的脸唰的变红了。

一阵沉默。Tony从看着Steve到看着自己桌面上的双手，Alice来回看着他俩。Steve清了清喉咙，然后Tony匆匆抬头看向他。他在微笑，张开嘴想要说什么——

“总之，跟平常一样？”Alice尴尬地插话。

“噢，嗯，是的，跟平常一样。”Steve回道。

“好吧，我去把饮料拿过来。”

如果说有机会把Tony的真实感受告诉Steve的话，那就是现在了。Steve并没有放弃他的想法，在Alice打断之前他想要说些什么。不过他看上去很尴尬，也许他想要很礼貌地告诉Alice他们并没有在一起。因为他们没有在一起，可恶，即使对Tony来说，有时候感觉上就像是他们真的在一起了。

“所以，我们明天要做些什么锻炼？”Tony往后靠去，试着看上去很平常，即使他的胃现在感觉像是有上百万只蝴蝶在里面扇翅膀。

Steve因为话题的转换而眉毛扭曲。“那个，”他颓然地靠着椅子，看向窗外，“我在想着，去模拟训练室做一些实战演练。”

“听起来不错。”Tony试着不要为改变的情绪感到失望，“我的确在战甲上有一些新的升级，想要尝试一下。”

Steve看着Tony，然后露出一个假笑：“你不能穿战甲。”

“噢，拜托，Steve。”

“不行，不行，”Steve急切地说道，“去荒蛮之地的意义就是在没有战甲的情况下获得经验，而你做的很好，你可以再做一次。”

Tony叹气，试着不要对赞赏露出笑容。

“或者你和我可以只是对打，你选。”Steve双手抱胸，一脸挑衅般的笑容。

Tony在脑海里已经有明确的选择了。他之前有跟Steve对打过，以Steve大汗淋漓为结果，他自己则总是瘫倒在垫子上，但是自从Steve开始教他如何不穿战甲地战斗之后，他学到了很多。实际上他们已经有一段时间没有那么做了，在复仇者解散之前就没有，他们在队伍重组之后也没有提起这件事，直到现在。

在Tony能回应之前，Alice把他们的碳酸饮料带了过来，还有Tony的芝士汉堡、Steve的两个芝士汉堡、和他们总是一起分享的一大篮子薯条。

尽管Tony很乐意在对练的时候处于Steve的私人空间里，他并不确定自己现在能不能够处理得来，但他也不想拒绝Steve，令他有些错误的想法。

“你负责这个，Steve，”Tony回道，“如果明天你想要做实战演练，我们可以第二天再对练，我全程参与。”

Steve正在大口咬他的汉堡。在他把汉堡放下来的时候，芥末滴到了他的衣服上，他惊恐地看去，他的表情因为这件蓝色纽扣衬衫上面的邋遢变得痛苦不堪。

Tony竭嘶底里地大笑：“我的天啊，Steve，”他因为大笑而颤抖，“这就是为什么我们来这里时不应该穿得太好。”

Steve窃笑着，试着把芥末从衣服上擦掉。不走运的是，芥末渍很棘手，现在他那件淡蓝色衬衫上有着3处5美分硬币大小的黄色的印子。

“这也是唯一一次我搞砸一件事。”Steve摇着头，但他在微笑。

Tony因为笑得太用力而捂着腹部，他终于得以平静下来，擦掉眼角的泪水。

“我会试着不去犯同样的错误。”他笑道，Steve正怜爱地看着他。

他们安全地吃完了剩下的汉堡。接着Tony付了钱（他坚持要付，Steve嘟囔着说他会下次付账），和Alice闲聊了几分钟，然后回去大厦。

Steve立刻把衬衫拿去洗，这样就不会有残留。他说他会在换成睡衣之后在客厅见Tony。Tony也把衣服换成舒适的宽松裤和一件黑色T恤。在往客厅的路上，他计划着要告诉Steve他的感受。夜晚还没结束，也许他能够鼓起勇气。他一去到厨房，Tony把爆米花放到微波炉里，一边等着Steve。他不知道他们要看什么，但这根本不重要。取决于那天夜里，有时候他们甚至没有看电影；有时候他们会聊上几个小时，然后在开始放演员表的时候才意识到自己错过了整场电影。

Tony喜欢那些晚上，这是Steve唯一能够熬夜到很晚的时候，如果Tony不把他偶尔不得不去做任务的时间包含进来的话。其他时间，他们只是会坐在那里看电影，安静地享受对方的陪伴。无论是什么电影，他们在之后总是会在谈论它，晚上就变得很漫长、很令人享受。

Tony看着爆米花在微波炉里跳动。他早些时候可以提及自己对Steve的感情，但他仍然没有很明显的迹象，显示Steve会回应那些感情。Tony为他的精心打扮感到震惊，然后他想知道为什么Steve会忽然做出改变。也许Steve没有其他普通的衣服，因为都拿去洗了。Tony可以去问，但他觉得这听上去很奇怪。可以肯定的是，他们之间有了细微的改变。这不是一种糟糕的感觉，恰恰相反，Tony想要的不过是去探索这种改变。

微波炉发出‘叮’的一声，Tony把爆米花倒到一个碗里。他从冰箱里拿了几瓶可口可乐（Steve的最爱）然后走到沙发那边，坐下来等他。没过多久，Steve就出现了。

“你已经准备好爆米花了？”Steve问。

“是啊，”Tony越过肩膀说道，“除了挑电影，其他都准备好了。”

Steve走过来坐下，Tony忍不住对他的穿着发笑。

“你穿着钢铁侠的恤衫睡觉？”他沾沾自喜地问道。

Steve穿着平常的灰色睡裤，但他正穿着一件红色的恤衫，前面印着钢铁侠的头盔。

“噢，不是，”Steve说着，一边去够饮料，“我只穿着短裤睡觉，但我觉得，在队友们能走动的地方穿成那样会不得体。”

“啊，”Tony说道，很难不去想Steve躺在床上，只穿着短裤，而且也许是他在那里把他的短裤脱掉。

“但我的确喜欢我的钢铁侠恤衫。”Steve轻柔地说道，微笑着。

Tony喷出一声鼻息。“我也喜欢。”要是Steve知道他到底有多少件美国队长的恤衫该有多好。

“所以，我们要看什么？因为我挑了晚餐，你可以挑电影。”

他们选了《指环王》三部曲，然后决定当晚先看第一部，之后再看其他的。这是其中一部他们在看的时候没有说很多话的电影；他们都很投入，尽管他们之前已经看过几遍了。

看到一半，汽水和爆米花都没了，Steve按了暂停，去做他那有名的热巧克力。Tony跟着他到厨房，但是他们没有说话。在Steve全神贯注地做着热巧克力的时候，他在一旁安静地看着。

Tony可以现在开口，去问Steve现在有没有跟任何人约会；也许看看Steve是否对他有感觉。Steve开始哼唱一首歌，Tony没有认出来，然后他意识到，也许Steve有一天会跟他的伴侣一起这样做，他们可能会一起做热巧克力。那一刻，嫉妒涌上心头，因为他想要成为Steve的那一个人。

他想要每天早晨和他一起醒来；他想要走下楼和Steve一起做早餐；他想要帮他做他母亲的特制热巧克力，然后两人依偎在沙发上；他想要一切。

“Tony？”

Steve打断了Tony的思绪。他看见Steve捧着两杯热巧克力，没有注意到自己神游了这么久。

“你还好吗？”

Tony叹气，捋了一把头发，“我很好，Steve。”

他们坐回到沙发上，继续看电影。Steve把热巧克力递给Tony，如果不是那么烫，Tony可以一口气全喝下，因为它是那么的美味。

他设法撑到电影几乎结束。热巧克力已经喝完了，杯子放在咖啡桌上。此时Tony已经几乎睁不开眼睛，而且没有意识到自己正整个人都靠在Steve身上，他是那么的温暖、那么舒服。然后Steve抬起手臂，绕过Tony，然后把他搂近。Tony感激地哼了一声，然后闭上了眼睛。

Tony意识到自己醒着。他仍然闭着眼睛，但是他知道自己在移动，不是靠着自己，他感觉到Steve强壮的手臂正在自己的肩膀处和膝盖下，抱着他。他肯定是睡着了，而现在Steve正把他带到床上。他保持着睡眠的姿势，很快，Steve就把他放到了他的床上。

他真的不知道自己为什么要假装睡着，但是他觉得这可能会毁掉这一刻。这种事之前也发生过，Tony睡着了，然后第二天在床上醒来，但这是第一次他在Steve抱着他的时候醒来。

他感觉到身子底下的被单在被往后扯，然后Steve就把被子盖到了他身上，确保他不会冻着。他感觉到Steve坐下时，身边的床垫凹了下去。Tony正想要睁开眼，他不能保持这样，然后Steve叹了口气，拨开Tony脸上的一缕头发，然后倾身亲吻了他的额头。

Tony屏住呼吸片刻，想知道这会不会全是一场梦境。Steve没有立刻起身，而这甜蜜绵长的吻让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。然后Steve双唇的感觉消失了，他轻轻地触碰Tony的脸颊，然后床上的重量被提起，Steve离开了。

Tony睁开眼睛，微笑着。如果他之前没有迹象表明Steve对他有感觉，那么现在他有了。之前在厨房他是那么紧张和不安，面对类似的事情，他以前从来没有这样过。当然，相比过去的其他人，Steve是完全不一样的。他感到更加的自信，因为他不认为任何一个仅仅有柏拉图式的感觉的人会做像Steve刚做的事。他总是感觉到Steve的话语和行动里的情感，但这次不一样。他把他带到床上的方式、确保他安好、温暖和被保护着，然后额头上的吻说明了一切。

在脑海里回放所有事的时候，他仍然在对着天花板笑。明天他会邀请Steve去约会。他现在十分的自信，而且非常激动，但仍然很累。他会在早晨锻炼之后去问他，也许在下午用鲜花给Steve一个惊喜。他感觉很开心，浑身轻飘飘的，就像他早些时候的担忧已经完全不见了。他没有立刻睡着，但最终，在把第一次约会他能带Steve去做的各种各样的事计划好之后，他睡着了。

当他的闹钟在清晨响起时，他很容易就起来了。他匆忙地下床去换运动的衣服，然后走去厨房。到了那里，他打开咖啡机，拿出了几瓶水。Steve还没到，而这是Tony所希望的，他想要在Steve来到的时候将一切都准备好。他为了这一天感到很兴奋。今天是周四，而他一直都很喜欢周四，这是一周里最好的那一天。周四总是被低估的日子，因为紧随其后的是周五，但周四是真的是一个很美好的日子，当美好的事情发生，还有——

“Tony？”Steve惊讶地问道。

“早上好，Steve。”Tony把咖啡倒进他和Steve的马克杯里。

“早上好，”Steve走到Tony身边，“你在煮咖啡上击败了我。”

“没错。”Tony笑道，“给你，我觉得我们可以悠着点，不用像平时那么匆忙。”

“谢谢你。”Steve轻声说道。

Tony抬起眼看见Steve正对他微笑。是啊，今天会是一个很棒的日子。

就如Steve所说，Tony没有穿战甲地在模拟训练室训练。他们在那里好几个小时，大多数时候，Steve就在Tony的身边和他训练。运动量挺大，但更重要的是，这很有趣。他们的动作永远不会不同步，也就是说没有人会受伤。Tony总是喜欢他们之间自然的化学反应。

训练一结束，Tony就去快速地洗了个澡，然后和Steve在厨房吃早餐。他们一起做了培根、鸡蛋、和煎薄饼，从容地享受早餐和咖啡，然后很快就快到下午。他们收拾完之后，Steve走去洗澡。Tony留在主客厅消磨时间直到Steve回来。他在想，前一晚他想要给Steve买鲜花，但他是那么醉心于享受一起做早餐的的过程，然后他就忘记下单了。这没关系，他可以在晚餐的时候给送花给Steve，如果Steve说是的话。Tony在心里感觉，Steve会说是的。

最后，Sam和Clint来到客厅，朝厨房走去。Tony在等Steve的时候，跟着他们闲聊。

“你们今天要做什么呢？”Tony问道。

“电子游戏。”Clint说着，把麦片从柜子里拿出来。

“我在几个小时之后有课。”Sam在冰箱里翻找时说道。

“很酷。听起来……很酷。”Tony说道。

“为啥，你今天要做些什么？”Clint微闭起眼。

“说真的，Clint？你要像这样把手塞进麦片盒子？”Tony做了个鬼脸，“我在等Steve。”

Clint引人注目地把手塞回到麦片盒子里，然后抽出来，把麦片塞进嘴里。Tony翻了个白眼。

“所以你只是在等Steve？要做什么？”Sam把面包、不同的熟肉和酱料放到柜台上，想要做一个三明治。

“我只是想问他点事情。”

“能把你从工作室里拽出来，这一定很重要。”Clint说道，“你到底为什么要在这里等他？”

“啊，我正要去找他呢。”Tony快速转过身去，逃离这场对话，但在看到Steve站在那里时停下了脚步。

Tony嘴巴大张，他知道自己已经很久没有见到Steve穿西装了。他看上去棒极了；深蓝色的外套和裤子配上一条黑色领带，任何一种蓝色在Steve身上都很好看，但仔细一想，Tony不知道Steve最开始为什么要穿西装，在周四，大白天的。

“嗯，你要去哪里？”Tony困惑地问道，因为他真的不记得Steve说过他在下午有事情要做。

“哇哦，看上去不错嘛，Cap。”Sam评论道，他刚完成他的三明治。

“是啊，Cap，”Clint插嘴，“去什么场合啊，很特别吗？”

“我没有告诉你们吗？”Steve不自在地变换姿势，“我要和Christine Jenkins共进午餐。”

“噢，啊。”Tony试着找些词汇，但什么都没说出来。Steve是去约会了吗？顺带一提，他的穿着挺像那回事的，因为Steve之前从来没有这样穿过，连复仇者的第一次集会都没有。也许他确实找到了某人，然后忘记跟他提起。可恶，他应该在昨晚还有机会的时候就去问的。他需要说些什么，什么都行，因为Steve正好奇地看着他。

然后，Hulk忽然就打破墙壁冲了进来，Thor紧跟在他身后。

“照这样下去，所有的花生酱都会是我的！”Thor挥舞着锤子喊道。

Hulk在咆哮：“花生酱是我的！”

“以Asgard的名义，我会赢的！”

他们往前跳跃，互相撞在一起，这让整座大厦都在抖动。

“你们两个给我停下！”Tony尖声大叫。

“嘿，复仇者！”Steve喊道，“你们在摧毁这座大厦！”

他们停了下来，不再试着跟对方在地上摔跤，然后看了看在厨房的众人。

Tony叹了口气：“如果你们停下来的话，我会给你们买够足够吃的花生酱，好吗？”

“正合我意！”Thor欢呼。

“我还是可以打败你。”Hulk低声嘟哝道。

“你能搞定吗？”Steve把手放到Tony肩膀上，捏了捏。

Tony想要躲开，但是他不可以。“行，没问题，赶紧去你的——”他停了下来，因为他不想说约会这个词，“去吧。”

“好的，有任何需要的话可以呼叫我。”

Steve离开了，而Tony感觉自己想要躲进一个洞里，永远不再出来。“Jarvis，麻烦你呼叫维修队。”他沮丧地说道。

“当然，Sir。”

“你还好吗，Tony？”Sam问道。

“Yeah。”Tony干巴巴地回道，“好着呢。”

他直接去到工作室。他不认为自己会在很长一段时间之内出来，他甚至不确定自己是否还想要再继续他们的训练。一个他恐惧着的噩梦终于成真了，而他一直在愚蠢地认为自己能有机会跟Steve一起。因为Steve要去的肯定会是一场约会，不然还会是什么？

他真的很讨厌周四。


	6. Nightmare

Tony想知道事情是怎样这么快速地往糟糕的方向去的。他们共度了很愉快的一周；Tony做好了准备，并多少有点自信地认为Steve会同意去约会。而现在Steve在外吃午餐，穿着西装，即使这不是一场约会，也并没有很多原因能让人穿得如此得体去吃一顿午餐。他可以迟些再去问Steve，因为这也许不是约会。也许他只是在瞎操心。他希望如此，他并不想因没有和Steve一起的机会而后悔。

因此，为了尽可能地不去胡思乱想，他把自己埋在工作室里搞他的科技。因为这周训练的事，他的进度已经落后了不少。他升级了自己的战甲，需要去检查大厦的安保系统，确保它变得更好。现在复仇者们再次聚首，一切都开始变得更加疯狂，他想要每个人都能平安无事。

他的确完成了很多工作，但偶尔，因为他控制不住自己，他会问Jarvis，Steve是否已经回到大厦，结果自然，并没有。到了下午，Steve还没回来，这只能表明，无论他现在正和——那个她——做些什么，他都很快乐。

不过他可以很轻易就能查到她的资料，这并不是什么难事，但他只是不想去知道。好吧，一部分的他想要知道，但大部分不想。他也明白，这会侵犯Steve的隐私，而且他知道，这么做的话自己也会感到内疚。天啊，要是Steve开始把她带到大厦来呢？然后就是铺天盖地的新闻报道，群众们会想要谈论这个话题好几个月。Steve会想要让她跟每个人见面，而Tony则对那种情况应付不来。然后最终他们可能会有一位早晨的客人，而这是Tony能想到的最糟糕的事。

“嗷！”他扔下焊枪，低头看向自己的左手。他的拇指和食指变得通红，这就是他脑子里都是阴暗想法的代价。

“您看上去压力山大，Sir。”Jarvis评价道。

“欢迎来到我的世界，J。”

Tony叹了口气，朝附近的水槽走去，把水龙头打开，然后把手置于凉水之下。这很痛，但至少流水让他好受那么一点点。他以前有在工作室受过伤，但从来不是这种用焊枪把自己烫伤的简单的事，他显然需要休息一阵子，即使他不怎么需要。他现在只需要处理好这个烫伤。

“Sir，Rogers队长已经回来了，正朝他的房间走去。”

他关掉水龙头，然后把一条毛巾轻压在两根手指上。他在工作室里有一个小型的急救箱，但他决定回自己的房间去，在那里他能做更好的处理。没有凉水的冲刷，刺痛愈加强烈，但他也没有太过在意。

一部分的他想要去问Steve他的午餐过得如何，就像好朋友会做的事，但他也不想去扯上关系。他知道自己在某个时候得直面现实，他只想尽可能的延缓那个时候的到来。他就是忍不住去想，那不是约会的话会是什么。如果是复仇者的事务，他会知道的，因为他们总是共享那些信息。他们 _ _一起__ 是复仇者的领队，他们之间分享所有事。

Tony一回到自己的房间，就去打开水槽下面的橱柜，找到各种各样的医用品。他总是有很好的储备，因为有时候他在大战过后并不想去神盾的医疗区；他只是想回家。而且他又不是不能自己处理那些伤口和淤青。

他拿了一些他需要的东西，然后拿掉毛巾，好让再次把手指放到流水之下。

“Tony？”Steve从卧室那边喊道。

Tony听见Steve的声音吓了一跳，并没有听到他走进来。他叹了口气，想着不要作出回应，但他知道这样行不通。Jarvis可能已经告诉Steve自己在哪里，再加上，即使他不想听Steve谈论自己的午餐，他也总是想要见到他。

“在这里！”Tony回道。

他打开水龙头，让水流冲刷着他的手。他能听见Steve走进房间的脚步声，忽然间他的心跳就开始加快了。

“你在这里做什——”

Steve探头进浴室，话说到一半停了下来，他看见柜台上的医用品和水流之下Tony那通红的手指。

“嘿，Cap。”Tony随意地说道。Steve不再穿着那一身很好看的西装，换成了深蓝色的牛仔裤（Tony喜欢的那种）和一件纯灰色的T恤。

Steve皱起眉头，眼里满是担忧。“怎么了？”他冲到Tony的身边，轻轻地把一只手放到他的背上。

“没什么大不了，只是我自己不小心被焊枪烫到了。”他耸耸肩，试着不要把注意力放在Steve手掌的温度上。

“焊枪？”Steve疑惑地看着他，“以前从来没有发生过这种事。”

“凡事总有第一次，Cap。”

“有什么不对劲吗？”

Tony翻了个白眼，但这并不走心。“没有，只是走神了那么一会儿。相信我，我不会再犯了。”

Steve点点头，看着Tony的手。“我能帮忙吗？”

“不需要，不过是两根手指上的轻度烧伤。”

Steve还是伸出手来，轻轻地握住Tony的手腕。“让我来吧。”他呢喃道，Tony又怎么能够拒绝呢？

“好吧。”

Steve关掉水龙头，一边检查着Tony的手指，它们仍然在发红，而且现在开始微微发肿。

“坐上来。”Steve收回放在Tony背部的手，拍了拍柜台的台面。

Tony扬起眼眉：“说真的？”

Steve微笑道：“拜托，你这里又没有椅子。”

“我可以站着……”Tony呢喃道，转过身去坐到柜台上面。

“看来你这里已经有很多的医疗用品了。”Steve听上去很惊讶，这让Tony发笑。

在复仇者重组之前，大多数时候Tony都是单干，回家的时候会带着各种不同的轻伤，他总是自己照顾自己。现在Steve全天候都在这里，他老想要让Tony在受伤的时候去找医生。Tony则几乎每次都拒绝，这让Steve快疯了。所以Steve没有料到Tony浴室里会有医疗用品这一点也不稀奇。即便Tony觉得惹恼Steve会很有趣，后者对他的健康的过分关注也让他感觉很舒心。

从那时起就变得很安静。Steve专注于Tony，而Tony在来回看Steve的表情和他小心翼翼在手指上的动作。

Steve的手真的很令人着迷。Tony见过那双手拥有的纯粹的力量、和它们能造成的破坏，而现在Steve给他的手指涂上抗菌药膏，他是那么温柔地在触碰着他。

疼痛还在，但已经没有像之前那么糟糕，让Steve来处理可能更好。Tony知道始终这都会痛，所以他从来不会试着去想能有像Steve那样的恩惠，但Steve并不想让他受伤。Steve从来都不想让他受伤。这让他露出微笑。

然后Steve用纱布把每一根手指都包扎了起来。纱布并没有裹得很紧，仅仅足以让其固定在上面，Steve用医用胶布贴上之后，他就完事了。

“好了。”Steve笑着放开Tony的手。

“谢谢你。”Tony笑着看向Steve的佳作。这是一件小事，但Tony知道，要是他自己试着用一只手来做的话，这不会这么好看。

“确保要小心一点，这原本可能会糟糕得多。”

Tony吹出一口气，准备好要大笑，但接着他抬头看向Steve，就笑不出来了。Steve在微笑，但这很羞怯，眼里仍然满是担忧。这让Tony的心脏像是被握住一般。

“我会的，”他立刻回道，“一把焊枪阻止不了钢铁侠。”

Steve大笑着摇了摇头，不过他的笑容变得更灿烂了，这就是Tony想要的。“我希望不会。”

然后又是那种像是时间停止了的时刻，他们正对着对方微笑，Tony能感觉到他们之间有什么。Steve眼里的爱慕就是证据，而Tony知道自己在看着Steve的时候眼里也是同样的映像。

“嘿，Tony……我在想……”

“Sir，Justin Hammer有一条信息给您。我应该把他接通吗？”Jarvis说道。

Tony想要诅咒世上每一个貌似总是来烦着他和Steve的阻挠。他从柜台上滑落下来，然后走进卧室，Steve紧跟在他身后。

他叹了口气：“行吧，把那个白痴接通过来，赶紧把他搞定算了。”

他们面前出现一个屏幕，上面是一个非常生气的Justin Hammer。

“Stark！”他大吼道，然后看向Steve，“还有队长。”

“你想要什么，Hammer？”Tony不耐烦地问道。

“我想要再和你打一场！我跟我最好的机器人们已经在路上了，而你在上周那次丢脸的展示之后就等着失败吧！”

“你糟糕透了又不是我的错，Hammer。还有，透露给你听，你的偷袭就是一个坏的反派会做的事。”

Justin大笑：“在我开始袭击平民之前，你最好过来，Stark！”

屏幕消失了。

“他貌似中断了通信。”Jarvis说道。

“我们最好在事情开始失控之前赶紧处理好。”

Steve已经进入到美国队长模式了。Tony看向他——双臂交叉，站得笔直，带着他最严肃的表情——而Tony也准备好再次去把Hammer揍趴下。不仅是为了被威胁的平民，也是为了他那被毁了的本来就最糟糕的心情。

Tony点点头：“我们走吧。”

也许迟一些他就能知道Steve要问他的问题了。

Justin Hammer带来了他所谓的‘最棒的机器人’，但Tony能说，相比起他的战甲和技术，这些不值一提。另一方面，Tony没能料到Hammer带了这么多机器人，他能看见的都有大概50个，而他在忙着摧毁它们的时候也没有太在意精确的数字。不仅如此，在他身后有着复仇者全员，这些机器人一点胜算都没有。

Thor和Hulk自己玩得正欢，Natasha和Clint在一栋大楼顶部貌似也正解决着不少的数量，Tony在空中有自己的那一堆，但有他和Sam在处理这些机器人，它们毫无机会。下面是Steve独自一人，Tony确保自己时刻留意着他，即便他知道Steve能应对得来，他总是想要确保他是安全的。

他得承认，Hammer的机器人还挺能干的。它们绝大多数都分散开来，这让他很不安，尤其Steve现在只能靠自己。

“你在下面还行吗，Cap？”Tony问道，同时躲开了两个机器人的能量光束。Sam从其中一个机器人后面出现，然后踢爆了它。“谢了，Sam。”Tony躲开来自剩余的机器人的又几束光线，然后发射全功率的斥力炮，摧毁了它。

“Yeah，”Steve说道，他略微喘不过气来，听上去也是乐在其中，“这些家伙比我想象的更加能干啊。”

Tony笑道：“我刚刚才再想同样的事情。”又有几个机器人飞向Tony和Sam的所在。从他空中的位置，他能看见Steve正对付着4个机器人，他在扔盾牌的时候很轻易就躲开了他们。其中一个被打中了头部，失去了行动能力，然后跌倒在地面上。

“干得不错，Cap，”Tony说道，然后集中精力应对面前的机器人们，“需要帮忙的话就告诉我。”

“谢了，钢铁侠，我会的！”

Sam和Tony能再解决几个。他瞥了一眼四周，确保他的队友们都应付得来。Thor和Hulk那边没有很多机器人身下，Clint和Natasha那边同样，Steve那里也只剩下几个，在几分钟之内一切都能结束。

“别想着这就完了，Stark。”Hammer的声音忽然就上了线，Tony希望Hammer能看着他现在到底有多烦躁。

“这快要结束了，Hammer。你的技术什么都不是。”他还击道。

Hammer咯咯笑了起来，这不是个好兆头，尤其是他的计划看上去要失败了。

“好吧，显然我不能在身体上伤害你，但通过观察，我知道有一个方法可以伤到你。”

Hammer的话音刚落，三个正跟他和Sam战斗的机器人停了下来，然后飞走了。然后Tony看到一组的四个机器人，和另一组的三个机器人在他身边飞过。

“放弃了吗？”他问道，但他只是一头雾水。

然后他意识到，自己飞离了Steve所在的地方，那个独自一人应战的复仇者，而所有的机器人都在飞往他的位置。

“所有人现在都到Steve那里去！”Tony发疯似的喊道，同时他把所有的能量都集中在推进器上。

他最先到达，Steve举起了盾牌，有15个机器人正围绕着他。他的嘴唇上有血，这意味着其中一个机器人击中了他，而这让Tony很生气。他不能发射导弹，因为它们太靠近Steve，所以他飞了下来，举起斥力炮发射。他立刻就干掉了两个，Steve看到他的那一秒就扔出了盾牌，先是击中一个，接着反弹到另一个身上，很快它们就被打倒了。Tony降落在他附近，发射斥力炮很快就把剩余的都摧毁了。

有一个从他身后出现，他转过身去，但在他能发射之前，Steve就已经冲了过来，把它撞进附近一栋建筑里。Tony抬起双手对着Steve，后者举起了他的盾牌。Tony发射攻击，击到盾牌上，然后Steve将其击开，这样一来光束摧毁了剩下的机器人。

他们都微微喘着粗气，但Steve在微笑着，战甲底下的Tony也是。他们在战场上从一开始就有这种自然的化学反应，而且他总是很爱这个。

他们都松了一口气，然后头盔缩回了战甲里。

“干得不错，Cap。”

“你也是，钢铁侠。”

“行啦，我们知道你们是一个很棒的组合了。”Sam徘徊在他们上方。

“好吧各位，把神盾局的人叫来收拾一下，然后我们就可以回家了。”Tony在通讯频道里说。

“我留在这里等神盾局。”Steve说道。

“我也留下来。”Tony回道。

“好吧，我要回大厦，我还有功课要做。”Sam说着，已经在往大厦的方向飞去。

队伍里剩下的人在道别之后都各自散去。他们都同意在晚些时候、在清扫完成之后在大厦里一起吃晚餐。Tony很高兴没有人受伤，Hammer的机器人比料想的更加难缠，但他们是一支超赞的队伍，像是Justin Hammer的机器人的东西并不能让他们停下脚步。

“Stark，”Hammer在频道里说，“我发誓我下次会打败你！”

Tony大笑着摇了摇头，Steve看着他，眼里有一丝愉悦的闪光。“Hammer你的机器人永远都不会强大到能伤害我或者我的朋友们。”

“总是要再尝试一遍嘛。”线路中断了。

Tony转过身去面对Steve，刚张开口想要说话，有什么从他身后的建筑那里冲了出来。Steve睁大眼睛，扔出盾牌，就在Tony转身的时候，机器人的拳头直击到他的脸上。然后他就被推开了，机器人打中了Steve，后者被砸进一幢建筑里。

“Steve！”Tony大喊。

机器人朝Tony跑去，他站直了，握紧拳头，弧形反应堆的光亮变得更加耀眼，被击中的机器人发生爆炸，几乎没有残骸剩下。

“去你丫的，Hammer。”Tony一边咒骂，一边跑向Steve被击往的建筑，后者并没有爬出来。“Steve！”烟雾阻挡了他的视线，所以他再次戴上头盔，扫描这个区域。Steve被狠狠地砸进这个地方，所有东西都被摧毁了，碎石到处都是，连天花板都看上去像是快要倒塌的样子。

当他最终找到Steve的时候，他的心脏都要停止跳动了。在建筑的后方，只有转头和碎石，都压在了Steve上面，Tony能看见的只有他的双腿。

“Steve！”

幸运的是，Steve用一声咳嗽回应了他。“Tony！”

“感谢上帝你没事。”

“是啊，只是这姿势有点尴尬，而且好像有什么在往我身体里钻。”

“好，我现在就把这些东西从你身上搬走。”Tony抓起碎石并往上抬，当他能看见Steve的时候，后者正用右臂帮忙。他浑身都是尘土，还有更多的细小伤口和淤青，他的左侧肯定是受了什么伤，因为他一直试着用另一只手臂保护那个部位。

Tony把他身上的碎石搬走，然后跪在Steve身侧，他做了一次扫描，而且是的，Steve身上有多处的瘀伤，并且他的左边有三根肋骨断裂了。

“肋骨断了，对吧？”Steve轻声开玩笑道。

在这种时候Tony总是开玩笑的那个，但仅限于自己才是受伤的那个的时候，而不是Steve。

“是啊，Jarvis，神盾局到了没有？我们需要把Steve带到医院。”

Steve缓慢的坐了起来，抓住了Tony的肩膀：“我不需要去医院，我在一到两天之内就能快速恢复。”

“我要假装你没有说过那句话。”Tony在帮Steve站起来的时候面无表情地说道，Steve笑了，然后畏缩了一下，“小心，小心点。”

他们回到街上，刚好有一架昆式战机降落在他们附近。Steve从Tony身边迈开一步，一时间Tony在想这是为什么，然后他看见Steve的盾牌正在地面上。

“我来拿吧。”Tony说着，飞了过去，把盾牌拿了起来，然后回来把它递给了Steve。

“谢谢你。”

战机的起落架打开了，Natasha走了出来。“我才离开你们两分钟，Cap就受伤了。”

“Hammer最后一个机器人设法来了一下。”Steve解释道。

Tony看着Steve和Natasha谈话，Steve把他推开这一点击中了他。机器人是冲着他来的，不是Steve。他试着平息怒火，但是一点用处都没有。

“把他带到医院去吧。”Tony打断谈话。他们看着，一脸茫然，但还是点了点头。

在站机上没人讲话。Natasha在驾驶座上，Steve和Tony在后面紧挨着坐。Tony一直戴着头盔，这样Steve就看不见他的表情，在Steve谈论到那多么冒险的时候的愤怒。他正想要跟Steve谈谈这一点，但他想要先等到Steve得到需要的救治再说。

Tony瞥了一眼，Steve仍然在用手扶住受伤的一侧，对于Steve来说，这么做一定很痛。

“会很快恢复的。”Steve轻声说道。

“这不意味着这一开始就该发生。”话语里带着尖刺，这让Steve朝他看过去。

“这不是任何人的错。我们略微低估了Hammer的机器人，我们以为它们都被摧毁了。”

昆式战机降落了，Tony知道Steve要就“一切都会好起来的”什么的长篇大论一番，但他现在实在没有这个心情。

“我们到了，赶紧把你带到医院吧。”他站了起来，朝Steve伸出手。

Steve叹了口气，拉住了手。没过多久，他们就身处在一间小的房间里，医生在检查Steve的身体。他们已经知道他有三根断掉的肋骨，还有一处擦伤。医生清理了他手臂、躯干还有脸上的全部创口，然后再处理肋骨，接着告诉他们Steve需要休息。医生离开房间，Natasha说她会在飞机上等他们。

头盔收回到战甲里面，然后Tony看着Steve。他在看Tony的时候正微微笑着，等待他说出心中所想之事。

“我有战甲，Steve，你不应该把我推开。”Tony交叉双臂，叹了口气。

“他要朝你脸上打过去，你当时没有戴头盔，我知道我能承受得住。”

Tony摇头。“我的头盔会在他打到我之前就戴上，这样一来你就不会受伤了！”他的声音比他原本打算的要响亮，但Steve需要明白他的意思。

“我不会让那个机器人伤到你。”

“我宁愿它伤到我而不是你，Steve！”

Steve微微闭起眼，从医疗台上起身：“那你就应该明白我为什么这么做。我情愿一再受伤，也不想要看见你受伤，Tony。”

Tony的嘴巴张开，但是他没有回应，因为他的确明白，涉及到Steve的时候他也是这么想的。

“这不意味着我对发生了的事没有感到高兴。”他嘟囔道。

“没事，”Steve耸耸肩，“我很高兴你没有受伤。”他朝门口走去，“走吧，回家，我要饿死了。”

Tony吐出一口气，然后在咯咯地笑。有时候Steve会对事情漠不关心，其他时候他就会惊慌地像是个老母鸡。不过那里有着什么，Tony可以在他的胸口感觉到，一种疼痛，因为Steve会为了他做任何事，而他也会为了Steve做同样的事。

“是啊，回家吧。”

因为Steve受伤了，他们直接飞回了大厦。在路上Tony为所有人下单了好几种不同口味的披萨。有时候他们会在任务以外的时候作为一支队伍聚在一起，Steve提过要有游戏之夜，让一个人来挑选要玩的游戏，Tony喜欢这个注意，所以也许他们很快就可以尝试一下。

Tony和Steve各自去洗澡和换衣服。Tony看着Steve在走廊上走动，仍然捂住自己的左侧，这让Tony因Steve受伤这件事感到沮丧。看着Steve受伤、并想到这是Justin Hammer的机器人造成的让他很痛苦，他就更加讨厌这样了。

一洗完澡，换上衣服，他就来到客厅和其他人一起。披萨已经送到，并且闻上去很美味。他是最后一个到的，所有人都拿到自己的披萨，在客厅里看电视或者聊天。但Tony留意到某个人没在那里，然后他瞥到厨房那边，看见Steve坐在柜台边。

当他走过去，Steve抬起头来，微笑道：“我给你留了一些。”

“谢了。”

他们都拿起装着披萨的碟子，朝客厅里的众人走去。他们都大笑着看Hulk和鹰眼在玩荣誉勋章的时候朝对方发怒。Tony和Steve紧挨着对方坐在其他人旁边。

他们很享受对方的陪伴，吃着披萨，很快就到了夜晚。Tony靠在沙发的垫子上，一只手臂搭在Steve身后。现在是Sam和Thor在玩电子游戏，他们在轮流玩，不过Tony比起玩更喜欢看。Steve在暗地里很擅长这个。

然后是一阵震动的光亮，Steve把手机拿出来，看了看屏幕。他笑着在敲击着屏幕，显然在给某人发短信。这再次击中了Tony，Steve早些时候才去了一次约会，而这肯定是跟他见面的那位女士。Steve拿手机出来就已经很罕见了，更别提发短信，除非是他。他总是喜欢自己是唯一一个Steve真正想要发短信的对象这一点。估计已经不是那么一回事了。

“好了，”Tony突然站起身，“我要去睡觉了。”

Steve皱着眉、抬头看向Tony：“一切都好吗？”

然后Tony看了房间一周，每个人看上去都很惊讶，因为他居然在午夜之前就去睡觉。

“是啊，”他耸耸肩，“别那么震惊，我只是累了。”

“不是这个。”Steve反驳道，“你从来不会这么早就去睡觉，你通常会先去工作室忙活一会儿。”

“或者你完全不去睡觉。”Sam突然插嘴。

“是啊，你总是抱怨说，没能去睡是因为总是在工作室忙活。”鹰眼说。

“那个，我知道，这就是为什么我现在需要去睡一会儿。还有，我这周都有在锻炼，记得吗？”他来回看着他的队友们，他们貌似相信这个说法，因为他们都回过头去看电视了。他不想要让他们知道，自己这么早去睡觉的原因是他不想要看见Steve给一个他可能在约会的女人发短信。

“也许你多在正常时间去睡觉，我们就不会这么震惊了。”Natasha一脸假笑，显然很享受正在发生的事，“或者感到可疑。”

“没什么值得怀疑的，只是累了而已。”

Steve站了起来，把手放到Tony的肩膀上：“去睡觉吧，你需要休息。”

Tony看见Steve脸上和手臂上的一些伤痕，皱起眉头：“你也要确保自己得到休息，Steve，你受伤了。”

“我会的，我保证。晚安，Tony。”Steve微笑道。

现在Tony想要留下来了，但他已经做好退场的准备。他注意到Steve手里的电话，这迅速地提醒他为什么自己要离开。

“晚安。”

Tony快步走向电梯。一进去，他就想去工作室，但他决定不去了。他真的很累，这个星期无论是体力上还是精神上都是巨大消耗。他想要不去想任何事，但他知道这可能让自己分心，而他不想再像今天早些时候那样把自己弄伤了。

他动作缓慢地去做上床的准备，刷牙、换上睡裤和恤衫，然后躺到被子下面。他注视着天花板，试着不要去想即将到来的事和他对Steve的感情。他不认为自己能够忘了Steve，他之前从来没有陷入爱河，但是Steve的话，他知道这就是爱，强烈到让他永远都不想放弃，无论看到Steve和别人在一起会有多痛苦。

带着许多令人讨厌的想法，他终于陷入睡眠。然后是梆的一声，Tony从声响中猛地醒来。他看向门口，发现一个黑影站在那里。花了一会儿，但他还是意识到那是Steve。他看了看时间，现在是凌晨4点。

“Jarvis，把灯光调到60%的亮度。”

伴随着灯光亮起，Tony看见一个恐慌、汗湿和狂乱的Steve。

“Tony？”Steve的声音在颤抖。

“Steve。”他立刻从床上下来，走到Steve站立的地方。Tony以前从来没见过这样，但Steve看上去很害怕。“发生什么事了？”

Steve伸出手来抓住他的双肩。“你没事。”Steve只说了这句话，然后把他拉进一个紧实的拥抱里。

Steve在颤抖并且粗重地呼吸着。Tony没有犹豫去把他抱紧。他不确定发生了什么，但Steve需要他，所以他不会放开。

几分钟之后，Steve能够平静下来了。他的呼吸慢了下来，并且不再发颤。他们分开之后，Tony注意到他的脸是多么的红，头发被汗浸湿，双眼眼眶发红。

“你没事。”Steve又说了一遍，叹了口气。

“我当然没事，怎么了？”

Steve终于注视着Tony的眼睛：“噩梦，我没能救你。”

现在就说得清了。Tony太了解这个了，他有很多的噩梦都跟Steve有关，无论是关于Steve受伤，或者因为他不够强而导致Steve死亡的梦，他都因为那些梦境大汗淋漓地醒来不知道多少次了。

“嘿，”Tony双手捧起Steve的脸，“那不是真的，我就在这里。”

Steve点点头，闭上眼：“那很……糟糕。”

Tony向前一步，在没有拥抱的前提下尽可能的靠近Steve：“我知道，我也有像那样的梦……关于你的。”

Steve猛地睁开眼：“你有吗？”

“那是……我最糟糕的噩梦。即使是今天你受伤了，也把我吓了个半死。”他意识到这些听起来可能很怪，但他现在并不在乎。

Steve再次环抱起Tony，并把头靠在他肩膀上。“天啊，我知道那种感受。我也很讨厌你受伤的时候。”

Tony没有回应，但他太了解那种感受了，所以他把Steve抱得紧紧的，让他知道自己安全地在这里。而且Tony也很高兴Steve也是安全的。

Steve抬起头。“我很抱歉在半夜闯进了你的房间。”

“别担心这个，你随时都可以这么做。”

Steve咯咯笑着，看着他脸上的担忧和恐惧消散，这样很不错。Tony永远都不想看见这些，他只想要Steve开心。

“很高兴知道这一点。”

而现在他在微笑，他们仍然站的很近，只是对拥抱有所顾虑。

“我猜……我应该离开了，这样你就可以回去睡觉了。”Steve说。

他在逞强，Tony知道。Steve仍在因为噩梦而微微颤抖着，这个梦肯定很糟糕。当Tony有这么一个梦的时候，他并不能立刻就回去继续睡觉。他通常起床去工作室，或者取决于时间，走下楼去厨房找某个刚从晨跑回来的超级士兵。

“你想要的话，你可以待在这里。”Tony想知道这样会不会太过了，但他不想让Steve独自一人。

但Steve的眼睛亮了起来。“你确定这样可以吗？”他羞怯地问道，“我的意思是……你不必这样做，我可以去读一本书或者什么的。”

Tony温柔地大笑。“当然可以，我知道在这么一个噩梦之后独处有多么艰难。过来，”他拉起Steve的手臂，“这张床可大了。”

“我注意到了。”Steve戏谑道。

“嗯，你想要睡在哪一边吗？”问这种问题让Tony感到有些尴尬，但Steve貌似没有留意到。

“左边。”他忽然就好了起来，然后走到床的另一边躺了上去。

“好吧，这很完美，因为我睡在右边。Jarvis，麻烦把灯关掉。”

Tony转过身去面对Steve，发现后者已经在看着他了，透过窗户的月光让他能够看见。Steve在他的床上，这很奇怪，是某种他从确定过会发生的事。他绝对没有想过这会以这样的方式发生。

“谢谢你，Tony。”Steve呢喃道。

“随时都行。”他轻声回道。

Steve阖上双眼，没过多久他的呼吸就平稳了下来。Tony很惊讶，就在几分钟前发生的事情过后，他居然能够这么快就睡着了。他只希望这也许是他做的事帮上了忙。他以前有梦见过，Steve在他的床上，他们一起躺着，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己现在可能在做梦。

但这是真实的，他知道，而且他要在能够做到的时候，尽情的去享受每一个时刻。

“做个好梦，Steve。”Tony说着，渐渐迷迷糊糊地睡去。


	7. Together

几个小时之后，Tony醒了过来，耀眼的阳光正透过窗户，Jarvis肯定把遮光板打开了。有那么一小会儿，他觉得自己在做梦，因为他之前梦见过这个场景很多次。Steve仍在熟睡，他正面对着Tony；他看上去很安详和高兴，比前一晚他脸上的恐惧要好得多。

但Tony知道这并不是一场梦。他记得Steve的噩梦，还有Steve是怎么觉得那是真的。Steve急冲冲地来找他，他从未料到Steve会有那种关于他的噩梦。Steve眼里的恐惧是那么的明显，甚至让他的胃部不安地翻滚起来，因为他也有过那样的梦。他经常做噩梦，尤其是复仇者重组的那时候，他以为Steve死了的那几天，他总是大汗淋漓地醒来，害怕梦境会成真。他总是会去问Jarvis，Steve是否还活着、并安然无恙地在大厦里，而幸运的是，Steve一直安好。他希望，自己永远都不会醒来得到一个不同的答案。

但Steve过来找Tony，这意味着什么，他也曾想过这个。早上起来发现Steve在这里，Tony花了一点时间，感叹这个睡着的男人是多么的可爱，接着现实就渗透进来，然后他就在床上坐了起来。他没有陪着Steve，这只是一种安慰一个处于困境的朋友的一种方式。Steve一旦醒来，他就会对Tony表示感谢然后离开。他不想经历这些，因为他想要发生别的事。

他想要亲吻他，依偎着他，也许一起洗澡接着去吃早餐。然后他想起来，他们可能会去进行每日的锻炼，想到这点他就做了个鬼脸。如果有那么一天他不想去锻炼的话，那就会是今天了。所以他再次看了一眼Steve安稳的睡颜，然后起身去了浴室。手指上的烧伤还在疼痛，他把绷带拆了下来，往上面抹了更多的抗菌药，然后再次包扎起来。

看着被绷带包裹着的手指，他的思绪回到了Steve受伤的那一天。Tony惊讶于自己起得比Steve早，但他的伤势正在恢复，所以他很高兴Steve能得到所需的休息。他走回卧室，看到什么都没有发生改变。他能够看见Steve脸上和手臂上的那些几乎已经好了的伤疤，这让他好受了些。大麻烦是他那些断裂瘀紫的肋骨，Steve看上去并不像是在忍受痛苦，Tony把这当做一个好的现象。Steve的嘴唇微微向上扬起，Tony很好奇他到底梦见了什么。

然后他想起先前Steve是去约会的可能性，要真实这样的话也许他就不应该让Steve跟他睡在一张床上，如果Steve真的在跟某人发展关系的话这样是完全不对的。Tony皱起眉头，对这个想法完全感到不舒服，但Steve是立刻就接受了Tony那关于过夜的请求。

他发出一声低吼，对自己的念想感到厌烦。这周过的很棒，但也是他经历过的最令人沮丧的其中一个星期。他就是不能停止思考，这很正常，但他不能停止去想Steve。没错，他一直都在想着Steve，但这特定的过去六天里有什么让他感觉到自己犯了前所未有过的相思病。一部分的他很讨厌这样去形容，但这还能是什么呢？他发现自己爱上了Steve（他还是不敢相信自己花了这么长时间才意识到这不仅仅是迷恋）而现在一切都像是要分离崩析了。

现在他太过胆怯，不敢去邀请Steve去约会。一天前他所拥有的自信如今已全部粉碎，如果他去问Steve而得到否定的答案，他知道他们之间的友谊便会不再像之前一样了。

他决定不去叫醒Steve，让他继续睡下去，天知道他需要多少睡眠。希望在今天结束之前，他的伤能几乎痊愈。他最后看了一眼，然后朝工作室走去。

“Jarvis，把工作室封锁起来。如果Steve来过问今天的训练，就告诉他我现在很忙。”Tony一边说着一边把最近的研究的全息图像投影出来。

“没问题，Sir。”

上一次他一言不发地把自己锁进了工作室，让他感觉非常糟糕，所以他确保自己不会再次这么做。他迟些会离开工作室的，但他不想在Steve醒来的时候露面。让他待在那里已经足够糟糕的了，再看见他醒来然后对自己笑……这样就有点太过分了。因为Steve会感谢Tony让他留下来，然后就像什么都没发生过一样离开。他不想因为这个待在那里。这甚至都不是什么很大的事情，因为他们是最好的朋友，而且他想要帮助Steve，但这场折磨只会提醒他，他们不过是朋友，而他想要的远不仅如此。也许当他从工作室出来的时候，Steve不会提起这件事。

几个小时过去了，Tony完全埋头于工作。他总是很喜欢像这样全然专注于发明创造而忘记时间的状态，这感觉就像是他这周以来最有成效的时候。他的胃发出响声，中断了他的思考。现在已经是下午，而他从昨天开始就没吃过东西，难怪会饿。他有几个选项，一个是让人带些食物给他，另一个是去厨房吃。两个选项都意味着他有可能会碰上Steve。他总是可以选择离开大厦，但他不想那么做，就如同他不想要Steve为了昨晚仅仅是作为他的朋友的事感谢他一样，他值得自己不应该更加地去躲着他。

“Jarvis，Steve今天有来过工作室吗？”Tony问道，手里玩弄着一个螺丝起子。

“没有，Sir，Rogers队长今天并未尝试过来工作室。”

“噢，”Tony很惊讶，“他没有试图带着食物下来？”

“没有。Rogers一醒来就问您在哪里，我跟他说您在工作室并把工作室锁上了，还有您今天并不想去锻炼，就如您的要求，Sir。”

“你告诉他之后他做了什么？”他的胃紧张地翻滚了起来。

“他只是下了床然后离开了房间。”Jarvis回道。

“啊……”Tony不确定该怎么反应。也许他期待Tony会在那里，但这并不是。当然，Steve可能是想起昨晚发生的事，然后离开了。这是最符合逻辑的解释。

Tony决定去厨房找些食物。如果Steve在那里，他就能知道Steve是否想要谈论这件事。他一去到厨房，在那里的唯一一个人是Sam，他站在柜台旁，制作着下午的小吃。

“嘿Sam。”Tony走过去时说道。

“嘿Tony。”Sam从炉子上的锅那里抬起眼，“怎么啦？”

“没什么。在研究间隙休息一下顺便找点东西吃。”

Tony打开冰箱，最近才补充过的库存让他有很多的选择。他想要吃一些快捷简单的食物，好让他尽可能快地回去继续工作。

“你知道Steve怎么了吗？”

Sam的声音中断了他一连串的思考。他关上冰箱门，然后看着Sam。

“什么？”

“Steve，”Sam重复道，他缓慢地搅拌着锅里的东西，“他从今天早上开始就表现得很奇怪，他已经好几个小时没有离开健身房了。”

“他之前有在健身房待好几个小时过。”Tony倚靠着柜台，试着想出Steve表现奇怪的可能原因。没错，Steve是试过长时间待在健身房，但他这样通常都是在生气或者愤怒或者两者皆是。然后他想到了什么。“Steve带着伤在健身房？”Tony大声问道。

Sam点头。

“他疯了吗？他还没能够在健身房花好几个小时呢，这会让伤势恶化的啊！”

“之前我指出来的时候他看上去并不在乎。”Sam说。

Tony低吼了一声：“好吧，他之前就这么干过，就算他知道这会让我抓狂。”

“是啊，他曾经这么干过，但还是有什么不对劲。他今天早上几乎没有跟人说过话，从一开始看上去就很心烦。”Sam很近地看着Tony，“他已经打穿四个加强版沙包了。”

“哇哦。”Tony叹道。

“是啊，而且他现在还在那里，即使是他，带着那些伤也应该悠着点。所有人当中，我觉得你应该去跟他谈谈，他总是会听你说的任何话。”

“也许我们应该先让他发泄一下，然后我再去跟他谈。”Tony想了想，然后离开摇头，“我不能这么做，我需要在他让自己受更重的伤之前阻止他，如果他还没这么干的话。”

Sam扬起一边眉毛。“听起来是个很好的注意。”他笑道。

“我现在就要……”Tony指向电梯，“走了，我有很多事情要做。”

“我以为你饿了？”Sam问道。

Tony按下按钮，电梯门打开了：“我没那么饿。”

“跟Steve聊得开心！”Sam朝关闭的电梯门大喊。

Tony揉了揉太阳穴，试着去想Steve为什么会有如此表现的原因。他离开卧室的时候，Steve还在睡觉，看上去一切安好。是什么让他即使会有更多的疼痛都要去打烂几个沙包呢？

“要去哪里，sir？”

“健身室，J。”

电梯门打开，Tony走了过去，发现健身房里是空的。Steve肯定是刚刚离开了。很典型。

“Steve在健身房的浴室吗？”Tony走了进去。

“没有，sir，队长在他自己的浴室里。”

Tony停下脚步：“噢。”他微微转过身去看那五个被完全毁掉的加强版沙包，上一次Steve把一个被打坏的沙包带了下来，Tony发誓下一次会给Steve制造一些符合他的战斗力的。显然没有达到效果。“他还好吗？”

“Rogers队长受伤的那一侧似乎在困扰着他，除此之外他看上去很好。”

Tony交叉手臂置于胸前。他很担心，这不像是Steve的作风，而他也想象不出来Steve为什么要做那样的事。

“你觉得Steve的行为很奇怪吗，J？”Tony轻声问道。

“今天早上Rogers队长并没有完成的作息行事，而且他对其他复仇者的表现也很不一样。他通常都会很高兴见到他们并和他们谈话，今天他几乎没说过一个字，还在他们任何一个人接近的时候走开。我会说队长并没有表现得像平时一样。”

“操。”Tony赶忙朝电梯方向走去，“Steve现在在做什么？”

“他正在去洗澡。”

“好吧……”Tony看了看Steve造成的损毁，“在他洗澡的时候，我要带一点这个回工作室研究一下，也许有一天我能制造出一个他打不烂的沙包。”

Tony一等再等。他有问Steve的事，而Jarvis说他还在洗澡。一个小时过去了，Tony很担心，他决定要去Steve的房间并冲到浴室，只为确定Steve是否安好。

Jarvis告诉他Steve没事，但Tony没在意。他知道有什么 _ _不对劲__ 。

“Sir，”Jarvis在Tony来的Steve卧室门前时说道。

“干嘛？”Tony咬牙切齿。

“Rogers队长洗完澡了。”

Tony想要把头往门上砸。他大力地敲门，直到他能听见浴室的门打开，还有Steve走过房间的声音。

Steve打开门，他看上去疲惫极了，跟Tony在早上离开他时的样子完全相反。他穿着运动长裤和T恤衫，头发还是湿的，垂挂在他眼前，他没有做任何动作去制止水滴从他的头发滑落到脸上。

“嘿，Tony。”Steve先开口，“我很高兴你在这里，我想要和你谈谈。”他轻声细语道，看着Tony的表情很悲伤。

“当然可以，Steve，”Tony说，Steve举止的改变让他感到震惊，“其实我来这里也是要跟你谈谈。”

Steve移到一边好让Tony能进来，然后他把门关上。Tony走过去坐到他的床边，Steve坐在他身旁。

“你先说。”Tony尝试微笑，但Steve正看着地面。

Steve没有浪费一分一秒。“我很抱歉，”他轻声说道，视线没离开地面。

“什么？”他没有料到这个。

“我醒来时你已经走了，”Steve摇了摇头，终于看向了Tony，“Jarvis说你去了工作室并封锁了，我不是故意让你感到不舒服的，Tony。”

“Steve，等等——”Tony试着打断他。

“不，我不应该逼迫着留下来的，因为很明显，”Steve摇头叹了口气，“这让你感到不自在，你把自己关在工作室里，甚至不想去锻炼。我很抱歉。”

Tony惊讶地张着嘴。Steve看上去是那么的悲伤和悔恨，想着Steve的脑海里都在思考着这些能把Tony撕裂开来。

“Steve，你 _ _没有__ 让我感到不自在！”Tony说的比他所想的还要大声，“我不知道你会那么想，我去工作室并不是——”他想说这不关Steve的事，尽管事实正好相反，但这大多都是因为他和他的感觉，“我只是想去完成一些工作。”Tony把这些话说出时，Steve怀疑地扬起了眉毛，“我保证，Steve，”他去捏了捏Steve的手，“你没有让我感到不自在。我很抱歉我没在这里，让你有那样的想法……我很肯定有你在会更好，”Tony承认道，“我不记得自己什么时候有睡得这么好了。”他咯咯地笑，试图减轻自己的紧张感。

“你确定吗？”Steve呢喃道，也捏了捏他的手，“拜托了，Tony，我最不想做的就是……让你感到不舒服然后毁掉我们的友谊。”

Tony喷出一阵大笑：“我能向你保证，无论你做什么，Steve……你都不会让我有那样的感觉而且毁掉我们的友谊。”

Steve终于再次开始微笑，先前眼里的愧疚已经消散了。整整一个星期Tony都在担心自己会让Steve不自在，然而不知道为什么相反的事情发生了。

“我还是觉得……我越界了。”

Tony正赢得这场战斗。他能说Steve仍然感觉有些不高兴，他完全不必这样，而且他如果知道Tony在早上离开的真正原因他可能都不会有这样的感觉。Steve的笑容蔓延开来，脸颊显现出一种玫瑰粉色，就像是Tony喜欢Steve在尴尬或者高兴或者二者皆是时露出的那种。

“你可以每天都睡在我的床上，这不会让我感到困扰的。”

Steve睁大眼睛，这句话轻而易举地就从他嘴里漏了出来，因为这是事实。他想要把话收回时，Steve大笑，并羞怯地低下了头。

“我会记住的。”

“噢。”Tony的胃因为Steve的回应和那灿烂的笑容开始翻滚，“是啊，只要你想那么做……你就可以。”他用力地吞咽。

“你不在那里让我有点失望，”Steve说道，不知道为什么他听上去比之前还要自信，“我以为我们可以起床做早餐，然后休息一天不去锻炼。”

“休息一天不去锻炼？”Tony问道，显然很惊讶，这让Steve忍不住笑。

“你也得让身体休息，一周不能每天都锻炼，我觉得今天很适合休息。”

“除非你决定通过打坏5个加强沙包的方式让自己的伤势恶化。”Tony没无表情地接道，他可不会就这么放过Steve。

Steve咳嗽了一声。“是啊，这肯定对伤势恢复没有任何帮助。我只是不能老实坐着，我可能玷污了我们的友谊的这个想法要把我毁掉了。”

“你没有，”Tony严正地提醒道，“如果我那样做了你也会对我感到不开心的。”

“没错。”Steve点头，“我会强迫你回去睡觉的。”

他们都在轻声笑着，Tony感觉到先前的紧张感已经化掉了。他们仍然握着对方的手，忽然间他因为Steve停留在他身上的视线感到发热。

“我猜你应该回床上去了。”Tony戏谑道。

“可以的话我会的。”

“噢？”Tony好奇地扬起眼眉，“你有什么地方要去的吗？”

“我要和Christine Jenkins和她父亲一起共进晚餐。”Steve回道。

“你……什么？”

“我还没跟你提过Christine Jenkins，是吧？”Steve说，看上去很吃惊。他笑了：“那个，我已经快要迟到了，我待在健身房的时间太长了，回来之后我很乐意跟你把这事告诉你。”

Tony的手从Steve那里滑落：“你不应该留在这里修养肋骨的伤吗？”

“我的伤是有点疼，但不足以取消一次晚餐。”Steve低头看去，注意到Tony把手抽开了。

“噢，好吧。我的意思是，我认为你应该留下来休息，不过……你知道自己能承受多少。”Tony说着，站了起来。

Steve也跟着站起身，把手放到Tony的肩膀上。“我还没有机会告诉你Christine的事，”Steve开口，“我会来之后就跟你说。”

“好啊，我也有点好奇。”Tony点点头，内心却为这么沉重的一句话感到难堪，“呃，那就玩的开心。别让自己伤得更重……或者别的。”他尴尬地说道，“我在工作室有些活要干……所以我要过去，也要让你出门了。”

“Tony，”Steve站在门口喊道，“我们……没事吧？”

Tony叹了口气，看着Steve。他微笑的时候看上去是那么的满怀希望，他来回地变换重心站着，Tony意识到他在紧张。

“一直如此，Steve。”他回笑道。

“很好，那待会儿见，我有些事情要跟你说。”

Tony点头，没说任何话。他恍惚地离开Steve的房间，走回厨房。即便他并没有感觉想要吃东西，但他的胃在说他很饿。当他去到时，那里一个人都没有，他决定要做一个从来没有过的最大的三明治。他拿出酸面包、几种不同的芝士、还有冰箱里的全部熟肉。

待他把烤过三明治之后，芝士融化在鸡肉、烤牛肉、还有火鸡肉上，再加上菠菜、芥末和几颗切开的黑橄榄。他得用一个大一点的碟子去装，然后他还从食品柜里拿了各种不同的薯片和三明治一起吃。拿了一瓶水之后，他坐在柜台边，开始吃他的三明治。

“嗯——。”他咬了第一口之后发出哼鸣声。

“哇哦，闻着不错啊。”

Tony很惊讶地没有被呛到。他看过去，Steve正穿着另一套西装，这次是黑色和红色的，在他身上好看极了。

“我刚做了一个终极三明治。”Tony说道，视线从Steve身上移开。

“看着挺像一回事的，以后你会给我做一个吗？”

“当然。”他又咬了一口三明治。

“也许我们可以找一天晚上来做，看些电影喝些热巧克力，你说呢？”Steve问道，也许Tony在脑海里想着捉弄他，但Steve的语气听上去是那么的充满希望，像是他觉得Tony也许会说不。

Tony再咬下一口，看着Steve，确保这不像是他要从远处走来，尽管这是他现在想要做的事：“听上去棒极了Steve，只是希望你知道……”Tony觉得像这样在Steve要出去跟这个Christine一起吃饭的时候说这个有些尴尬，“随时都行，我总是喜欢跟你一起看电影喝巧克力。”

“太好了，”Steve整个人精神了，“我们待会儿见，之后你有空的话我们可以谈谈。”

“听起来不错。”

Steve经过他的时候拍了拍Tony的肩膀，Tony强迫自己不要在Steve离开的时候看向电梯。他叹了口气，一点都不期待之后Steve要跟他谈的任何事。他想要谈这个正和他约会的女人。Tony想的是，她已经把她爸都带上了，这很奇怪，通常不是等到一段关系变得更加认真的时候才这么干的吗？Tony摇摇头，把这想法甩出脑海，这样一来他才能够享受他的晚餐。

他一吃完东西、收拾完之后就去了工作室。一小时过去了，他一点成果都没有。他在拖延，他的心思一直都放在别的东西上，大多数都是Steve。他这周堆积了不少的经历和挫折，他和Steve从未像这样亲近过，但同时Steve可能在外面约会。Tony感觉自己像是要爆炸了，他很庆幸Steve现在不在这里，因为这一刻他觉得自己会忽然扑过去亲吻Steve。

早些时候他知道自己不想去锻炼，但现在的感觉正好相反。他去顶层换了套衣服然后直接去到健身房。他能穿着战甲做一些训练，但他想要不穿战甲去做一些困难的锻炼。他想要让这周感觉到的每一丝沮丧都通过做跑步、俯卧撑、仰卧起坐等等Steve让他在这整个星期做过的发泄出去。

一个小时过去，他感觉棒极了。他以为自己现在已经完全累透了，但并没有。他还剩下很多的沮丧感，在把它们全部发泄出去之前他不打算停下来。接着他走过Steve留下的一地毁掉的沙包，走向普通的那些。如果拳打脚踢些什么能帮到Steve，他肯定这也会帮到他。

最终，打完沙包之后，他躺在地毯上，大汗淋漓又极度疲惫，这正是他想要的。他粗重地呼吸着，接着他意识到，自己都不知道在这里待了多长时间。把紧张感都发泄完之后，他感觉很好，现在他知道Steve为什么在感觉自己有点情绪化并需要发泄的时候会在这里耗上好几个小时了。

“我以为你今天不锻炼呢？”

熟悉的声音让Tony坐了起来。Steve站在门口，身上不再穿着西装而是他那一身舒适的长裤和T恤衫。

“我改变主意了。”Tony躺了回去，注视着天花板。

“那很好，很高兴见到我的锻炼能帮到你。”Steve走了过来，倾身朝下看着Tony。他正高兴地笑着。

“我猜我能说这还是有点好处的。”Tony咯咯笑着，然后抽搐了一下。他明天得浑身酸痛了。

“需要搭把手吗？”Steve调侃道。

Tony点头，Steve就伸出手让他抓住。他很轻易就被拎起来了，然后他就靠在Steve强健的身躯上作支撑。

“哇哦，你肯定是十分用功了，你在这里待了多久？”

“不太确定现在几点，但我是在你走了一小时之后开始的。”

“你在这里四个小时了，”Steve用手臂环在Tony的腰上，“我刚回来换了衣服。”

“噢……很好，”Tony回道，他不知道该说什么。他不太想知道晚餐的事。

“先带你上楼吧，我很肯定你想要洗个澡。”Steve咯咯笑道。

“你真了解我。”Tony轻轻笑道。

他们去房间的一路上Tony都靠着Steve。他有种情景再现的感觉，因为他知道相似的事情曾发生过不止一次。不是说他介意，他一直喜欢Steve温暖的体温。“你去洗澡，”Steve说着放开了Tony，“我去给你准备点吃的，我打赌在这之后你就会饿了。”

Tony坐在床边，看着Steve离开。他叹了口气去，手指插入发丝。他现在仍然浑身大汗，快速地去洗了个澡、换了套衣服，然后躺倒在床上。好吧，就如他所愿，现在浑身疲惫极了。也许他做得有些太过了，不过现在也不重要。他的确感觉好多了，但他还是不想去听这个和Steve一起外出的Christine的事。他知道Steve在厨房给他准备食物，但他能感觉到自己很快就迷迷糊糊睡着了。在他睡着之前，他能想到的只有能有Steve在他身边是那么的好，还有在Steve有自己的生活之后他会有多想他。

Tony醒来的时候，他不确定现在是什么时候，但他知道已经不早了。他动了动，然后发出哀嚎。是的，他真的浑身酸痛，但这感觉很好。他大笑，因为这是Steve在一次好的运动之后会说的话，他今天感觉不错，为了保持下去，他起身直接去厨房找咖啡喝。

那里一个人都没有，这很奇怪，但他看见一壶刚煮好的咖啡在那儿，不知道这是不是Steve煮的。他走到工作室，坐在桌子旁。他有好几个项目，正试着考虑最好先完成哪一个。

“Sir，Rogers队长正在来工作室的路上。”

“知道了，J。”Tony说着喝了一口咖啡。

Steve到达时，他看上去很开心。他正穿着牛仔裤和一件不错的纽扣恤衫。

“早上好啊，瞌睡虫。”

“现在是早上？”Tony看向周围寻找时钟。

“不是，”Steve咯咯笑道，“现在是下午。我昨晚去你房间的时候发现你睡着了，你需要睡眠。”

“确实如此。”Tony回道。

安静了一小会儿，Tony停下手中的事，去想他到底有多喜欢Steve在工作室里，无论Steve是在画画，还是在帮他的忙。然后他注意到，Steve并没有穿着的像是要做以上任何事，然后意识到，Steve还是想要跟他谈谈。

“所以，你觉得你可以去换衣服吗？”Steve忽然问道。

“哈？”Tony说道，希望他们也许可以一起消磨一些时间，“我们有一些我不知道的计划吗？”

“其实吧，是的。我想要你去见见Christine和她的父亲。他们已经在客厅里了，你觉得可以吗？”

Tony呛到了。

“啥？”他难以置信地问道。

“我知道这很突然，但我真的很想让你见见他们，因为——”

“不行。”Tony打断他的话，并移开视线。

“不行？”

“我不想见她，不是现在。我只是——你不可以。”Tony重重地叹了口气。

“Tony，你是怎么了？”Steve往前一步，“你为什么不想见她？”

每个人都有自己的崩溃点。Tony以为他自己永远都不会有，他对自己这么多年来都能控制好自己的感情感到很自豪。尽管他这个星期已经擦边无数次了，他以为他昨晚在健身房已经把一切都发泄出来，但显然没有。很明显，那什么用都没有，而他再也承受不了了。

“我不想跟和你正在约会的女人见面，Steve！”他提高声线就为了传递他的想法。他并没有对Steve生气，他是对自己生气。“你得给我些时间，我不想这么快就见她，好吗？”Tony转身去不看Steve，“你得给我时间去接受这个事实……你在和别人在一起……那个人不是我。”

他为自己的话语感到难堪。他不想看着Steve，但他得知道，现在真不是去见这位女士的时候。他对她没有意见，他知道她可能很聪明、很友善、很美丽，对Steve来说很完美，但他需要时间去适应这一切。他过于满足自己和Steve的亲密关系，他会想念这个的。

“Tony……”Steve轻柔地说道。

“我很抱歉你得以这样的方式知道，”他摇头，“但这是事实，我只是不能……”

他听见Steve朝他走来，感觉到Steve就站在身后时，他屏住了呼吸。

“Tony，请你转过来。”

Steve的声音很轻很温柔，让Tony起了鸡皮疙瘩。他转过身，惊讶地看见Steve正对他微笑着。

“你以为我在跟Christine约会？”他问道。

“嗯，是的？”

Steve笑着摇了摇头：“我不知道你是这么想的，但我没跟她约会，事实完全不是这样。”

Tony睁大眼睛：“什么？”

“这就是我昨晚想要跟你说的。Christine和她的父亲想要跟Stark工业合作，我这周跟他们见面就是想试着把事情定下来。”

“你……和Stark工业……”Tony重复道，试着把碎片拼一起。

“Jarvis没跟你说吗？”Steve扬起眼眉，“这周早些时候你把工作室封锁上的时候，我问过Jarvis你是不是有很多工作要做，他告诉我你把这周Stark工业的会面都取消了，所以第二天早上慢跑的时候我过去问了下，看看我能不能帮上什么忙。”Steve解释道，“他们很高兴，并告诉我，你已经取消和Christine跟她父亲的见面好几次了，如果我能去的话就帮大忙了。我知道你这周因为锻炼过的很艰难……我想帮你。”

Tony完全震惊了，这并不是坏事，事实上正相反。他从几天前听到Steve和Christine一起去吃午餐的时候就感觉很痛苦，而现在就像是如释重负。

“Jarvis知道，哈？”他问。

“是啊……”Steve挠了挠后颈，“他说这在Stark工业的日程表上。”

“哇哦，感谢提醒啊，J。”

“您从未问过Jenkins夫人是谁，sir。”

 _ _噢，夫人，__ Tony想着，内心责骂着自己，要是他之前有查过她的话。他咆哮道：“这消息能帮上大忙，Jarvis！”

“我很惊讶你没有调查过她。”Steve戏谑道。

“是啊，”Tony高兴的叹了口气，笑得，“我应该查查看的。”

就在那一刻，Tony意识到自己现在已经吐露了心声。他看着Steve，后者正对他笑着，仿佛他是这个世界上最开心的人。Steve现在知道了他的感受，但这并不尴尬，而Tony想知道那到底是什么意思。

“所以嗯……现在你知道了我的感受……”他原本想要更好地说出来，但他不确定Steve站在哪里。

“噢，我是知道了。”Steve往前走去，现在他们之间只有几英寸的距离，“我想跟你谈的另一件事是关于昨晚的。”Steve轻轻地触碰Tony的脸颊。

“真——真的？”Tony打了个哆嗦。

“是啊，”Steve轻呢道，“我……我不知道你是怎么想的但是……Tony我对你有感觉已经很久了。”

“你有？”Tony呢喃道，发现他们都在缓慢地朝对方靠近。

Tony看见Steve吞咽的动作，他的脸比平时更红了：“我一直都很怕我会说一些会毁掉我们的友谊的话，但最近我觉得……我觉得你可能对我也有同样的感觉。”

“噢我的确是，Steve，”Tony说。他看着Steve的双唇，越来越接近他自己的，“我对你有感觉也有好长一段时间了……”

“那我们做点什么吧，”Steve用手臂圈住Tony的腰，把他拉近，“我认为我们都等得够久的了。”

“先生们。”Jarvis在他们嘴唇刚好擦过时说道。

“干嘛？”Steve对着天花板厉声说道，Tony忍不住对这个因为亲不到他而变得暴躁的Steve疯狂地笑。

“Jenkins夫人和她的父亲正在楼上等待，您和sir会上去见他们吗？”

“告诉他们我们很快会上去。”Tony回道。

“当然。”Jarvis说。

“为什么我们总是被打扰呢？”Tony发着牢骚，把手臂搭到Steve的肩膀上。

“你也注意到了？”

“是啊，真是荒唐——”

Tony没能把话说完，Steve的双唇一秒钟之内就贴了上来。他发出呻吟，完全沉浸在这个他梦见无数次的吻里。Steve的嘴唇就如他所想象的那般柔软，而且他看上去也跟他一样热切和晕眩。Steve微微转过头加深了这个吻，接着往前去将Tony挤到桌子边上。

貌似没有人想要停下来，这个吻持续的时间尽可能地被延长，但接着他们分开来呼吸空气。他们都喘不过气来，却微笑着。

“哇哦。”Tony说，他的心脏砰砰在跳，感觉膝盖发软，腹部发烫。他从未想过会有这样的感觉。Steve总是能让他感觉如此美妙。

“Yeah，”Steve说，他的脸颊发红，嘴唇因为他们的吻而湿润发肿，真是一幅美景，“抱歉打断了你，我只是想亲吻你想了很久了……”

Tony大笑：“像是我在意你 _ _那样__ 打断我似的。”

“噢，”Steve用手指摩擦着Tony的颈部，“现在我知道怎么不惹麻烦地打断你了……”他开心地开玩笑。

“所以……对我有感觉很久了是怎么回事呢？”Tony戏弄道，手臂一直环着Steve脖子。

“Mmmmm”Steve快速的亲了一下，“我们可以迟一点再讨论，有场会面要去呢。”

Tony呻吟着把头靠在Steve的肩膀上：“Steve……”

Steve大笑。“我跟他们见两次面不是为了毁掉一桩交易的。”他调整了下姿势，这样他就可以紧紧地抱住Tony，“我哪里都不去，Tony。他们不会在这里待很久的，接着我们就可以去弥补失去的时间……”

Tony从Steve的颈部一直吻到下颚，他感觉到Steve的颤抖，然后笑道：“如果你坚持的话。”

Steve后仰，再次亲吻了Tony。片刻之后他就退开了。

“好了，我们得走了，要不然我永远也停不下来。”

Tony大笑，他从未感觉过如此开心。“我同意，去见他们然后为Stark工业达成这项交易吧。噢，还有，Steve？”

“怎么了？”

“感谢你……的帮忙，给公司帮的忙。”

“乐意之极。”

Tony换了身衣服，去见了Christine和她的父亲。他们都是很好的人，Tony能和他们达成这项Steve忙活了一个星期的交易。他们逗留了一个小时然后离开了。他们一走，Steve和Tony就去到了顶楼房间。

“所以，”Tony一边说一边把门关上。他很开心，因为这不是一场梦境的兴奋感觉得眼花缭乱。Steve在这里，而且他想要陪着他，这全都是真的。“你有些事想要跟我商量？”

Steve笑着示意Tony过去，Tony没有犹豫，很快他就被Steve温暖的身躯拥抱住。

“我准备了一大段演讲，你对我意味着什么，如果你也有同样的感觉的话我是有多想我们能在一起，”Steve在Tony耳边说道，“我到底有多爱你。”他呢喃道。

Tony看向Steve，后者正微笑着，但Tony知道他在紧张。

“真的？”

“是啊，很爱。”

Tony笑道：“天啊，Steve，我也爱你，比任何东西都爱。”

“是吗？”Steve不确定地问道。

“是的。”他大笑，不敢相信一切都变得不一样了，比他之前想象过的要好得多，“我以为你是去约会的时候我可是糟透了。”

“噢，这就是你为什么表现得那么奇怪，现在讲得通了。”

“呃，是的。”Tony说。

“我很抱歉你得经历那些，我不知道。”

“现在已经不重要了，我们在这里，在一起。”

他们同时靠近对方，吻既柔软又纯洁，Tony忍不住笑了。

“所以现在怎样？”Tony在他们分开时问道。

“我觉得我应该带你去约会一次才公平，而且我等着这样做很久了。”

“如果说我想要带你去约会呢？”

Steve双手捧着Tony的脸吻了上去：“这可以安排，你知道的。我们有余下这辈子的时间去约会。”

“听上去赞透了。”

“的确，不是吗？现在，今晚就让我把我的小伙伴带出去吧。”

他们的确出门了。Steve带着Tony去了一家不错的餐厅，然后他们手牵着手去逛公园，一回到家他们就看了一部电影、吃了冰淇淋，接着现在已经夜深，他们决定喝着热巧克力，一起享受对方的陪伴。

Tony从未感觉这般开心。他们都躺在Tony的床上，背靠着床头板。他们穿着睡衣，对面墙上的电视机打开着，但他们都没把注意力放在上面。Tony倚在Steve身侧，手里都捧着一杯Steve的自制热巧克力。

“这样不错吧？”Steve问道。

Tony咯咯地笑：“想套表扬？一直都很棒。”

绕着他肩膀的手臂收紧了。“嗯，很好。”Steve亲吻了他的头。现在很安静，他们都在舒适的安逸中享受着陪伴，直到Steve开口，“也许有一天你会知道那个配方，这样你就可以做了。”

有那么一瞬间，Tony屏住呼吸。几乎一个星期前，他以为他永远都不会知道Steve的热巧克力的配方，以为Steve说过，这只会在家族里流传。想到Steve是在说，也许有一天……他会知道……让他的心脏停了下来。他转过头，靠在Steve的胸前，他能听见Steve的心脏跳动得有多快。

“我希望，到那天我可以。”

他们喝完热巧克力，关掉电视然后躺了下来。他们缓慢、慵懒地亲吻着，然后Steve往后退开。

“你介意我今晚睡在这里吗？”

“当然不。”Tony立刻回道，这根本不是问题。

“你早上还会在这里吗？”

Tony笑道：“我会的。”

尽管Tony想要继续并把Steve的衣服脱掉，但他们都累极了，而且Steve还在为前些日子他们的战斗而受伤，Tony则因为前一天在健身房的锻炼浑身酸痛。他不介意，他依偎着靠着Steve的胸口，没有想到更好的方式去入睡了。

他颤抖着睁开眼睛，意识到的第一件事就是，现在是早上了，第二件事是，某个超级士兵正贴着他的后背，亲吻他的肩膀和脖子。

“嗯……”Tony发出哼声，“这是梦吗？”他有点怕这是一场梦，他有梦见过这个场景。

“如果是的话，我就不想醒来了。”Steve说道，沿着Tony的脊椎一路吻下去。

这比起他的梦境要好多了，他转过身去面对Steve，后者看起来像是刚清醒。他的头发凌乱，但看上去很高兴。他看上去比梦里的那个要可爱多了。

“早上好。”Steve在Tony能把嘴唇覆上去之前说道。

Tony急切地吻了回去，他把Steve拉了过来，后者很快就翻了个身，趴在他身上。Steve的重量让他感觉美妙极了，他能够感觉Steve正在发硬。Tony很快进入了状态，他扭动着臀部，俩人都发出呻吟。

Steve起身然后笑道：“进展别太快？”

“拜托，”Tony亲吻他，“我已经梦见过很多次了。”

“真的？”Steve淘气地笑了。

“是啊，最后一次是刚开始锻炼的那个早上，你粗鲁地叫醒我那次。”

Steve睁大眼睛：“你当时正梦见我？这让我很开心，并且没那么嫉妒了。”

Tony大笑：“相信我，所有的性感梦境都是关于你的，即便是那些我们仅仅……在一起的那些。”

Steve温柔地注视着他，然后他拨开在Tony脸上的一缕头发。“我也是，你知道的。”

Tony轻轻地抚摸着Steve的脸颊：“我爱你，Steve，非常地爱。”他呢喃道。

Tony几乎不敢相信，他看见Steve的眼里涌出泪水：“我也爱你，Tony。你就是我的一切。”

Steve倾下身，给了Tony一个缓慢而美妙的吻。如果这就是这星期所发生的事注定会引导他前进的方向，Tony愿意再经历一遍一切。


	8. Epilogue

_1年后……_

 

Tony心不在焉地玩弄着手里的扳手，他一次过在思考多个想法的时候就会这么做。他有时候就是忍不住，但现在发生得比以往更加频繁。复仇者最近经历了很多事。一个仍然让Tony心神不宁的敌人出现了，他的名字是奥创，而且在那段时间里复仇者还分裂了。媒体称呼其为“内战”，他讨厌这个称呼，因为这并不像是媒体报道得那么糟糕。Tony没有表现出来，但是他讨厌复仇者们分开的每一分钟，尤其是Steve不在的时候。Steve离开大厦的那段日子是最糟糕的。

但那都结束了。复仇者们又重新聚到了一起，希望奥创是被永远打败了，但外面还有很多他们需要去注意的家伙。至高中队还在等着合适的时机来攻击，而Tony还听说在外太空有另一支危险的敌人。时间如此有限，他却有这么多的事情要做。

虽然很内疚，但他脑海里有更多私人的事情。Steve跟着神盾局去了一个单人任务，没什么危险地，他随时都会回来。Tony很激动，又很没耐心，因为今天是他们在一起的一周年纪念日。回想起那荒诞的一星期，Tony打了个赌，输了，然后跟着Steve锻炼了一周。整个星期就是一连串的混乱和误会，但到最后他得以拥有Steve，这一切就都是值得的。他现在偶尔还会跟着Steve锻炼，因为他心里一部分是喜欢的，但他还是庆幸那个已经结束了。

“Sir。”Jarvis打断了他的思考。

“怎么了？”Tony把扳手摆在桌面，往椅背靠去，然后把双脚搭到桌子上。

“我有跟Rogers队长有关的消息。”

Tony笑了：“他快到家了？把他接到线上，我有一些可能会让他更快回家的事情要跟他说。”

“我很抱歉sir，但Rogers队长要我告诉你，他今晚不回来了，而且他也不知道什么时候才能回来。”

Tony从座位上跳了起来：“搞毛啊？为什么？”

“我很抱歉，但看来他需要逗留的时间比预期要长。”Jarvis解释道。

“他遭遇什么危险了吗？”Tony忽然担心起来。

“没有，sir。Rogers队长告知我是因为Fury局长——”

“Fury？”Tony不敢相信这会发生在他们的周年纪念日。当然，他们决定Steve从任务回来之后要留在大厦里而不是出去，但那对Tony不重要。重要的是他要和Steve花时间在一起，尤其是最近他们很难有时间聚在一起。现在不知怎么地就被毁了。“Jarvis你给我接通Fury这样我就可以把我的理智扔给他！”Tony能理解不得不取消约会的情况，因为他们都曾经这么做过，但今天很特别，他需要Steve在他身边。

Tony决定穿上战甲，无论Steve在哪里都要去找他共度这个夜晚。他现在已经不在乎了。他站在升降台上准备着装。

“Sir，没有必要如此。”

“怎么，为什么？”Tony烦躁的质问道。

“因为我就在这里。”Steve的声音扑灭了Tony的怒火，他看向门口，就看到Steve站在那里，脸上挂着一个大大的微笑。

“Steve？我以为你不回家了。Jarvis刚才说……”然后Tony意识到发生什么事，“好吧，捉弄到我了。”

Steve的笑声在房间里回响，Tony忍不住跟他一起笑。“抱歉，”Steve说道，朝Tony走去，“我忍不住。”

Tony快速地迎了过去。他们伸出双臂搂住对方，然后他满足地叹了口气。

“我正准备穿上战甲去找你呢。”Tony说。

“我知道，Jarvis告诉我了，然后我得跑到工作室，确保这不会发生。”他亲吻了Tony的额头。

“我很高兴你在这里。”

“我也是。”Steve回道，然后他们分开到刚好能看见对方的距离，“我是不可能错过我们的周年纪念日的，Tony。”

“我知道你不会，怪到Fury身上是个好主意。”

他们笑着，然后Steve倾下身来亲吻。Tony高兴地顺从了，并把手臂搭在Steve的肩膀上。他们唇部紧贴，直至需要再次呼吸才分开。

“我想你了。”Steve微笑道，他的脸变得通红，嘴唇变得肿胀而湿润。Tony一直都很喜欢看到他这副模样。

“我也想你。”Tony贴着Steve的嘴唇呢喃道，“现在你想要做什么呢？”

“嗯……我想脱掉这身制服然后洗个澡，”Steve说，“而且我想要你加入。”

“听上去棒极了。”

他们一起洗完澡，之后穿着舒适的长裤和T恤，去床上待了一会儿，享受身体上的重聚。复仇者们知道他们的周年纪念日，所以他们在第二天计划了一个派对，但Tony让他们在晚上全都去其他地方度过，他只想要他和Steve两个人待在这里。

他们现在在厨房。Tony靠着柜台，看着Steve在不同的橱柜里翻找东西。他喜欢看到轻松愉悦的Steve，Steve也总是会让Tony有同样的感觉，但Tony知道，他们在一起时总是会更好。去年是他人生当中最棒的日子，而这只会变得更好。

“你在做什么呢？”Tony看到柜台上放着的东西时问道，“你想做点什么吗？”

他看到牛奶、一些可可粉、砂糖、和一些别的东西。Steve转过来看着他，脸颊通红，像是很尴尬，但他在微笑。

“嗯，是的，你过来好吗？”他伸出手。

没有迟疑，Tony抓住了他的手然后捏了捏。他近距离地打量着Steve，想要找出他行为的不同。

“我在想……”Steve低头看向柜台，然后再看回Tony。他的视线现在更加集中了，Tony能感觉到自己在发烫。“所以你愿不愿意……”Steve揉了揉后颈。

“怎么了？”Tony站得更近了，他现在有些担心。

“没有，一切都好。”Steve握住了Tony的另一只手，然后笑道，“你愿不愿意帮我制作我的热巧克力？”

 _ _这__ 就是让Steve在抓狂的事？Tony扬起眼眉，困惑了一阵子，然后睁大眼睛，恍然大悟。

“但那是你家的配方，”他紧张地说，“你说过，只有当你结婚的时候才能分享出去。”

“我觉得，重要的是，要能分享给我愿意与之共度余生的人，”Steve说道，Tony忍不住深吸一口气，“而那个人就是你，Tony。”

“Steve。”他呢喃道。

“我在想……也在希望……你愿意跟我结婚吗？”他害羞地问道，“我，呃，希望这对你来说不算太逊色。其实我已经把戒指准备好了，只是我已经等不及了。”

Tony一时无语，他绝对没有料到这个。他们在去年已经谈过要结婚好几次了，但最终不了了之。他们在一起之后，他想过好多次要求婚，而他总是觉得为时过早。

Steve清了清喉咙：“我想说如果这是拒绝……”

Tony发现自己什么话都没说过，Steve那悲伤的眼神让他看着像一只失落的狗狗，他笑着把Steve拉进一个激烈的吻。Steve显示很惊讶，但他没花多久就急切地回吻了。

他们分开然后微笑。“我当然愿意跟你结婚。”

“是吗？”Steve眼神发亮。

“是啊。”

他们在厨房亲吻了好几分钟，让喜悦蔓延开来。Tony现在尤其庆幸他让所有人都离开了大厦。

“你等了多久才问的？”Tony好奇地问道。

“很久了，”Steve承认到，“如果我知道你会同意，我会在一年前就求婚，但我等了。”

Tony大笑着将手置于Steve胸前：“在当时我也会同意的。”

他们拥抱，享受当下的氛围好几分钟。Steve叹着气，用手上下搓揉着Tony的背部。

“你知道，这是不可避免的。”Steve呢喃道。

Tony退开：“你这是什么意思？”

Steve用拇指摩挲着Tony的脸颊：“有许多的原因使我相信，我是注定要来到未来的。但对我而言，我是注定要来和你在一起的，Tony。我知道你可能不相信那种事情，但我觉得这是命中注定的。”

Tony摇了摇头，笑道：“是你，Steve。我相信那是因为你。”

“那样的话，”Steve快速地亲吻了一下，“我该给你展示怎么做热巧克力了吗？然后我们就可以一起享受，也许接着就可以回床上庆祝我们订婚了？”

“没有别的事会让我更开心了。”


End file.
